


Maybe This Time

by applelit



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applelit/pseuds/applelit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla is a charming yet troublesome badass teenager who is yet again getting transferred to another high-school. Laura is a stereotypical good-girl on the school cheerleading squad that is coached by Carmilla's mother. How will Laura and the entire school react to the new badass and her ways. Laura/Carmilla relationship, hints of Laf/Perry. Not entirely my own work. Taking a twist on previously written stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"This is the third time she's been taken in! What the hell is wrong with all of you?"

"In our defence Mrs. Karnstein, the officer was a complete jackass and no one even got hurt!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Sorry officer. Mom, watch your tone! And you're missing the point," Mrs. Karnstein paces up and down the precinct hallway holding her hair up in a make-shift pony tail, "Carm has to transfer schools yet again, and you're lucky they aren't keeping you here in prison for this!"

Carmilla sits next to her grandmother inspecting her nails as if her they're both not getting the third degree at all from her mother or the officer sipping on his coffee non-chalantly. Her grandma is right, the officer that picked them up in the first place was a complete goon.

"Well I needed to go grab cigarettes and it was a nice day outside! What was I to do? Leave her home alone to read? Please."

"Plus I kind of wanted to come," Carmilla added.

"Carm honey, this is like the third time you've been arrested."

"Oh sweetie she's young let her live," her grandmother adds as she roots through her purse and pulls out a cigarette to light, just before the officer plucks it from her fingers to toss in the trashcan. Much to the dismay of the elder as she sticks out her tongue when he turns. Carmilla laughs quietly.

"How much damage did the two of you do?"

"Not much."

Mrs. Karnstein sighs defeatedly, "Can I bail them out?"

"Yes, but if your mother is caught again we're going to have to keep her in jail. As for the younger girl, Lois, she can't keep getting into trouble. She going to find herself in a whole mess if she keeps it up."

"Thank-you, I'll talk to her," she stares tiredly at Carmilla who avoids her gaze all together.

"Lois if you come with me you can sign the release papers," the officer directs her out of the hallway leaving Carmilla and her grandmother to their own silence. A silence that is broken by Carmilla fishing the cigarette out of the trash to return to her grandmothers hands.

"Oh my Mircalla, I'm sorry I pulled you into this again," she sighs as she lights up.

"Don't be ridiculous. If I wasn't there those punks would have kept talking shit and we both know things would have ended much worse if I let you there to deal with them."

It wasn't even anything worth an arrest. Carmilla and her grandmother were out at the park feeding the ducks when a group of teenage boys came up asking if her grandmother would run into the liquor store for a quick little purchase. Grandma Karnstein obviously declined and was then subject to some disgusting elder-degrading slang to which Carmilla jumped up and clocked them before they could continue. One of the boys jumped on Carmilla and began kicking her in the ribs as soon as it broke out, to which Carmilla rolled away to really get into it. Unluckily enough, Officer Douche-bag was there to "save the day" and break up Carmilla from dog pilling on two boys while her grandmother smacked the other with her cane. Of course, the long-arm-of-the-law was quick to arrest both ladies while the boys ran off.

"Still, you'll have to transfer schools yet again. And I know how much you hate spending time with your mother to begin with, let alone be in the same school that she teaches at," she takes another long drag from her cig before handing it to Carmilla who politely declines.

"Whatever, another day another transfer. Also, can we move away from this cell? Crack-head Cathy is eyeing me like I'm her next fix over there."

The ladies move away from the cell just in time for Mrs. Karnstein to return with the release papers, "Come on my hooligans, time to go."

The drive home is filled with lectures left right and centre, all to which Carmilla ignores while staring out the window; only catching bits and pieces of the conversation between her mother and grandmother.

"She needs to be disciplined!"

"Hello! I'm sitting right behind you," the teenager finally speaks up.

"Ma, you can't keep taking her out like that. Imagine if she would have beat those poor boys to a pulp!"

"Again, I'm literally a turn away from you driving. And excuse me? They jumped me first! They deserved more than being able to hobble away from the pigs."

They pull in the driveway and just as Carmilla is ready to exit, her mother locks the doors. "Ma, go inside I need to talk alone with my daughter."

The elder turns to stare at Carmilla and sighing before exiting. Carmilla sighs and crosses her arms.

"Baby what am I going to do with you," her mother begins, "This is the last bail and definitely the final transfer the school board will allow before you're sent to juvie."

Carmilla sighs, she really hates seeing her mother upset, especially since it is on her part. "I'm sorry mom, but what was I going to do? Let those assholes insult grandma? You know how sensitive she is about her cane."

"Language, Carm. And yes, you have a point there. However, you have to be more careful of this from now on. I can't have a daughter and husband who were both in prison."

Ah yes, papa Karnstein. Clocked for Grand Theft Auto and other mindless acts of crime. Carm hasn't seen her father since she was 5. 

"So I assume I'm getting transferred to Bluefield now? How is everyone going to feel about a mother teaching her daughter English lit?"

"You won't be in my class honey, we all know you'll take poetry instead of lit for the language requirement anyway."

Carmilla just nods her head in aggreeance. The doors of the car unlock but neither of them move.

"Honey, I need you to try and behave these next few months. If you do, you get to graduate and I think that's just the start you need to get out of this rebellious stage you've been in the past couple years."

The teen meets eyes with her mothers in the review mirror. She will try, as much as she hates jerks and transferring to a rural school with probably even more imbicils, she will try.

"Alright mom, I'll behave."

\------------------------------------------------------

Carmilla slowly walked down the hall, looking for the principal's office. Already noticing the cliques moving together like flocks of geese. "This school is so lame," she said softly.

"You're late!"

"Morning to you too mom. Why did you leave so early?"

"The cheer squad has practice every second morning. You know this."

"Oh what fun!" Carm said sarcastically.

"I told you to be here at quarter too."

“Yeah, well I woke up late and had to make breakfast, most important meal of the day you’re a teacher you should know this” she eggs on.

“Oh please, you and I both know all you do is have a banana and protein shake. Takes two minutes. You need to get to Clarke’s office now."

Carm rolled her eyes, a new school a new principle. Joy.

"I am I just don't know where it is exactly," she replied.

"I left you directions on the table."

"Oh! I forgot them." Carmilla says distractedly

Meanwhile, Laura, Danny and Perry turned the corner, coming from practice. "Who's coach talking to?" Laura asked.

"That would be her daughter."

"The one that's always in trouble," Danny continued.

"What is she doing here?"

"I heard coach say that she was in jail also had to transfer schools, poor girl must have it rough to begin with having her father in prison too,” Perry sighs.

“Don’t give her sympathy! She’s a criminal and, ugh, she dresses like a vampire.” Danny snorts.

“Hello ladies,” Laf and Kirsch both joins their little hallway pow wow when Laf gives Perry a smooch on the cheek, “Whoa, whose the hottie with Coach K?”

“Something we are trying to figure out, wait, what did her dad do?!" Laura asks urgently, both Danny and Perry shrugged.

"I don't know babe," Danny replied. "Ask her."

"I'll ask her for you. She's kind of hot." Kirsch said simply. Receiving a look from the girls, “What, can’t blame a bro for noticing!"

"Guys stop," Laura said disgusted.

"I agree. We should definitely introduce ourselves when coach is finished," Perry smiled, hooking her pinky with Laf's. They headed in the opposite direction of Laura and Danny who stood still.

“On that note, I’m heading to class. Text me at lunch?” Danny asks looking down at Laura who is still watching the new girl roll her eyes at her mother, “Yah, Dan I’ll text you.” She leans to the side to allow her girlfriend to kiss her cheek.

"Hey, Hollis!"

"Coach Karnstein," Laura replied, stopping next to her. Carmilla looked the blond cheerleader up and down, rolling her eyes at her. Another typical pretty blonde cheerleader.

“L, take Carmilla here to Clarke's office."

“Mother, I can find it on my own."

"I just want to make sure you actually get there,” the woman replied, turning to Laura.

"Thanks, L. Oh by the way this is my daughter. She's new to the school. Welcome her," she said before leaving the two girls.

The two stood in an awkward silence. Carmilla finally spoke, "You really don't have to take me there. You can just tell me where it is."

"No I was told to take you, which in Lois Karnstein's terms is an order and if I don't fulfill that order I will be in trouble. And I'm not getting in trouble over someone like you."

"Someone like me? I didn't realize I already had a rep here. I'm impressed."

"Whatever."

"So does the L stand for Leader of the Bitches?” Carmilla asked, leaving Laura standing alone in the hallway. "Clean slate my ass, mother," she mumbled to herself.

“Clarke's office is this way," Laura shouted, pointing behind her. Carmilla stopped and turned back toward the cheerleader, walking passed her. "I just came from this way dammit."

"Wait," Laura said, running up to Carmilla.

"What Barbie?"

Laura shook off the name, "I have to show you where it is. This school is pretty big."

"By all means lead away," Carmilla said, motioning for Laura to lead. The shorter girl scuffed, leading the new brunette to Principal Clarke's office.

"Here. Just go in through those doors and then the next set as well."

"Thanks," she replied softly.

"Whatever. If you weren't Coach K's daughter you would have gotten a slushy in the face."

Carmilla looked at her confused, "Thanks," she replied, not knowing what to say.

She walked through the doors to Principal Clarke's.

"Ahh Carmilla Karnstein welcome. Please sit."

"Thank you sir."

"So I've been reading up about you. You've been expelled from three schools. Twice for fighting and once for fire?

"Firecrackers. Turns out schools aren't too happy with fire crackers being set off in the middle of the hallway."

"Oh, suspended from two for fighting as well, but you've managed to keep a 4.0 grade point average."

"That was only because I threaten the teachers with bodily harm,” the badass replied. Principal Clarke's eyes widen. "I'm kidding, sir."

"Oh, haha. Anyway, now you have transferred here due to your most recent infraction? How do you feel about being here with your mother?"

“Yes. And meh, doesn’t bother me” Carmilla lied.

"Your father," he started, but Carmilla interrupted.

“I’d rather not discuss it, sir. The past is the past and he is definitely in the past."

He was taken aback at the bluntness of the young girl sitting in front of him. "Ok well here is your schedule and a map of the building. If you need anything see me."

"Thank you sir," Carmilla stood,taking the principles hand in her own and left the office, looking down at her schedule. She finally found the room she was to be in. She walked in all eyes on her, "Umm hi Mr. Johnston?"

"Ah si! Carmilla Karnstein?"

"Yeah."

"Welcome. Class this is Carmilla. Please take a seat anywhere."

"Hey!” another cheerleader Elsie replied, trying to get Carmilla's attention.

"What are you doing?" Laura whispered yelled.

"Having her seat here,” the blonde whispered. “Karnstein you can sit here," she motioned to the chair next to her and across from Laura. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing,” the cheerleader whispered.

"Hi," Carmilla said shyly.

"Sit," Elsie smiled. "I'm Elsie."

“Carmilla," she replied with a smile.

"This is Laura," Elise said, pointing to the blond. "She's not being very social today."

"What's up your majesty."

“No.. Laura," Elsie corrected, looking at her confused.

"I heard you. But it's what I'm going to call her. We met earlier."

"Whatever," Laura scuffed.

The brunette grinned at her, "She's so lovely."

"So Karnstein what brought you here?"

“Fighting teenage boys in the park."

"What do you think so far?" Elsie asked, laying her hand on Carmilla's wrist, lightly running her fingers up and down her arm.

"I, um," Carmilla stumbled. "Owe!" Carmilla yelped. Elsie looked over at Laura whose eyes widened in shock.

"Is everything alright Carmilla?" Mr. Johnston asked.

"Yeah I just hit my knee on the table."

"Oh ok."

"What the hell was that for?" Carmilla asked.

"Sorry I was aiming for Elsie," Laura answered with a shrug.

"I can kiss it better," Elsie flirted, running her fingers up and down her arm once again.

"Uh thanks," Carmilla replied with a grin.

“Elise can you come over here and show me how to conjugate these verbs?" Laura asked. Elsie sighed and nodded, walking to the tiny girl's side of the table. Carmilla let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, shaking her head quickly. Laura watched her intrigued, she wasn't sure why she wanted Elsie away from dark beauty, but she did.

"So that's how, can I go back over to my seat?"

"Yeah."

"So Carmilla can I see you schedule," Elsie asked. The new girl nodded, handing her schedule to her. "Damn."

"What?"

"Looks like this is the only class you and I have together."

"Well it looks like we will have to make the most of this huh?" Carmilla flirted.

"Looks like," Elsie smiled pleasantly. "And I'm very fluent in Spanish," Elsie replied, leaning into the brunette. "So if you need any after school help," she flirted.

"I'll keep you in mind," Carmilla whispered back, her lips brushing the outside of Elsie's ear.

The blonde smiled, pulling away from her, "Are you going to join the Bobcats?"

"Uh no," Carm answered quickly backing away from the girl.

"You aren't like a softball player are you?"

"No. I don't play sports."

"You're one of those artsy fartsy people?"

"No," Carm answered quickly. Laura watched the two interact, smiling sometimes, but trying not to let the brunette see. The bell rang and the three girls collected their things.

"I guess I see you later."

"Yeah," Carmilla smiled, walking behind Laura. She continued following her down the hallway.

"Is there a reason you are following me, Dracula?"

"I never heard that one before. I like it," Carmilla laughed unfazed at the name. "And I'm not following you princess, I'm going to class, you just happen to be heading in the same direction."

"Whatever."

"I'm starting to think that may be the only come back you have."

"I have lots I just choose not to waste them on you," Laura replied, turning into the classroom. "What are you doing?" she asked as Carmilla followed her into the class.

"Well I'm going to class."

"You're in this class. It's an AP class."

"Yeah I know,” the brunette replied, taking a seat right next to Laura.

"Do you have to sit there?"

"Yes. Just so I can annoy you."

"Ugh!" Laura huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, frowning.

"Awe don't frown princess. It'll give you wrinkles or frown lines whatever it is," Carmilla smiled.

 

\----------

Again, this is NOT all my own work/ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

"By the way," Carmilla said, leaning into Laura's personal space, "your way of flirting with me is a bit childish,

Laura turned her head quickly, "Wh-wh-what are you talking about bloodsucker. I was not flirting with you," she stumbled.

"Are you sure? Cause I believe the kicking and the name calling is all part of your way of flirting. I mean it is cute,” the brunette grinned.

"Please! Don't flatter yourself," Laura said with her cheeks tinted pink.

"Ok," Carmilla stated simply with a smile.

"Alright class. We have a new student. Where is Carmilla Karnstein?"

"Here."

"Well welcome to Bluefield. I am Ms. Gallant"

"Thanks."

"I have a list of books that you will need to purchase."

"Thanks."

"Ok open your book to page 275," Ms. Gallant replied. Laura looked over at Carmilla, who didn't have a book and knew she would be lost. She frowned when she noticed that the girl didn't seem to mind. She just opened her notebook.

"Do you want to share?" Laura heard another classmate ask.

"No it's ok. Thank you anyway."

"You don't need a book?"

"I've read this story so many times I recite it back to you."

The girl, Tina she thinks her name is, laughed, "Ok then. I'm Tina."

“Carmilla," she said, with a smile.

"Yeah right," Laura said, bringing Carmilla's attention back to her. "You can recite Romeo and Juliet? I'm sure."

The dark haired girl leaned in closely to Laura's ear whispering, "I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks. Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head?" Carmilla paused, "The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, as daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night. See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek," Carmilla finished, pulling away. Laura turned her head slowly, facing Carmilla, to which the poet gave her a small grin.

Laura stared at Carmilla, "Wa-wa-was that supposed to impress me?” the cheerleader stumbled.

Carmilla just grinned, "No just to prove you wrong," she replied, leaning back in her chair. Laura huffed, opening her book.

Through out the class, Laura would glance over at the dark haired girl, she wasn't sure why but there was just something about her Laura quite put her finger on. Carmilla sat scribbling down notes until the bell rang. Once the bell rang she began collecting her things. She headed out the door, talking with Tina.

"You should join band."

"I'm sorry?"

“Our school band. We need more members, well one to be exact. And I noticed your doodles at the top of your notebook, and the lyrics. You should join."

"I don't sing," Carmilla answered quickly, “And they were more poems than lyrics to be honest, but no I don’t think I’ll be joining band anytime soon. I'll talk to you later though. I have to find this classroom," she replied, trying to get away from the innocent girl.

She was looking for her next class; however, she got turned around and was still wandering the hallway when the bell rang. She finally made it to her class, but of course, she was late and everyone was once again staring at her.

"Sorry I got turned around," Carmilla started.

"Detention!" Mr. Simmons announced.

"But sir I'm new and."

"Another detention."

"But."

"Another!"

Carmilla stood shocked, finally realizing that arguing with him was going to get her more detentions. She saw a familiar face, snickering at her. She took the only empty seat, which was next to the hazel eyed girl.

"Nice one OJ," Laura whispered.

"Ms. Karnstein," Mr. Simon said, placing three yellow slips on her desk. "I do not like tardiness nor do I like being spoken back to. By the way welcome."

"What a lovely gift of welcome," Carmilla muttered. Laura giggled softly, but stopped when the girl looked over at her.

"Way to impress," Laura snickered.

"Ms. Hollis! No talking! Detention!"

"But," Laura started.

"Another one!" Mr. Simon exclaimed, Laura sighed, knowing it was useless.

Carmilla leaned over towards Laura's desk, whispering, "Well princess looks like you and I will be seeing one another after school." Laura huffed, turning her attention back to Mr. Simon.

The bell finally rang for her next class, she slowly gathered her things. She ended up following Laura out of the door; however, she slowed her walk, so she could look up at the numbers on the doors. She finally found her next class and this time she was on time.

"You've got to be kidding me," Laura mumbled, looking over at the door.

"What's wrong L?" Kirsch asked, turning to look where Laura was looking. “Yes! The new hottie’s in this class?!” Laura could have sworn she saw the boy lick his lips and wink in her direction, which made her cringe even more than usual.

“What’s her name?”

“Karnstein."

“Karnstein."

"Yo K!"

"What are you doing?" Laura asked annoyed.

"I want her to sit here. She's hot and I'm hot we'd look hot together."

"So what is this like our third class together?” Carmilla asked, directing the question to the angered cheerleader.

"Whatever!"

"Oh! That is my favorite answer!" Carmilla exclaimed.

"Hi. I'm Brody. Everyone calls me Kirsch."

"Nice to meet you. I’m Carmilla Karnstein."

"Well here, Carm-sexy, sit with us,” the boy offered, pulling out a stool.

“Kirsch that's Danny's seat."

"Well big red can sit over there," Kirsch replied, motioning over across the room. Like, way across the room.

"Don't call her that," Laura puffed.

"So Carmilla, what brings you to our school?"

"My mom forced me to attend this school since I got kicked out of my last one."

“You mean you got arrested" Laura snubbed.

“Didn’t get arrested actually. Just saved my grandmother from being bullied by dickhead jocks downtown." Carmilla remarked softly. Laura was slightly taken aback when Carmilla didn't have some smartass remark to come back at her with. Laura started to open hermouth to ask another question but was cut off.

"Well if you need anyone to show you around the school. I'm always here," he replied. "I can show you all the good make out spots.” Carmilla laughed, "Thank you Kirsch that's very nice of you."

“Carmilla!” the brunette snapped her head up from her notebook.

"Hey," she said nervously.

"Come here now!" Carmilla hopped off the stool walking over to her mom. The two left the classroom and stood in the hall, "Three detentions! How did you manage to get three detentions before lunch?"

"It was from the same teacher! I was late cause I got lost and then I went in and tried to explain and he kept giving them to me. How did you find out about that already?"

"I have my ways."

"That's kind of creepy."

“Carm,” her mother started.

“Look, I really wasn't trying to start anything. I got lost and came in late. He said he didn't like tardiness and gave me the first one then I tried to explain that's how I got the second and third one."

"Mr. Simon is a jerk I should have warned you."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok kiddo, just no more alright. Go back to class." Carmilla nodded, making her way back into the room, resuming the seat she had left. Danny came in a few seconds later.

"Hey babe," she said, giving Laura a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Oh, hi. You're…"

"Move it hot rod."

“Kirsch!" Laura exclaimed. Carmilla snickered, liking the boy more and more.

"I'll just sit over there," she said, pointing across the room.

"No Dan this is your seat, Carmilla can move," Laura spat.

“Nope! Cinnamon stick can go and if you want to L, you can go right along with her."

"It's alright Laura. Stay," Danny replied, moving toward the right corner.

“Kirsch you're an ass."

“Brody, I think you and I are going to get along just fine," Carmilla said, patting the football player on the shoulder.

"Yeah cause your both delinquents!"

Carmilla smiled, bringing her hand up wrapping her fingers around her necklace "Nice."

"So where have you been all my life?" Kirsch flirted.

The brunette laughed, "I don't think you want to know."

"Please it can't be any worse than me."

"Alright class!" Ms. Nicole said. "We have a new student. Where is Car-?” The new girl cut her off before she finished, already knowing the drill and raised her hand. "Ah! Welcome! I see you found yourself a seat. Mr. Kirsch and Miss Hollis can catch you up, and if you need any uh, extra help please see me after class.”

Ms. Nicole was an attractive, new young teacher. Dressed very professionally, yet still sexy enough to get both Carmilla and Kirsch’s full attention. Carmilla nodded and winked in the direction of the teacher before sitting down, much to the disgust of the cheerleader watching the ordeal.

"You and I can meet later you know and I can help you catch up," Kirsch said.

Carmilla smiled, "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'm good, besides her majesty over here can show me since we'll be in detention together."

"Detention Hollis?"

"Mr. Simon."

"Oh,” the boy said knowingly.

"And I will not be showing you anything."

"Awe Princess how you hurt me so," Carmilla feigned hurt, bringing her hand up to cover her heart. Kirsch laughed, while Laura scowled.

"Can I see your schedule?" 

"Yeah."

"Damn this is our only class together. L, she shares all of her classes with you."

“What?!" Laura exclaimed, ripping the schedule out of Kirsch's hand.

Carmilla snickered, leaning on the table to be closer to the cheerleader, "Well look at that Princess, looks like you'll be seeing a lot of me."

Laura rolled her eyes, handing back Rachel's schedule to her aggressively. "Whatever."

"Ah! My favorite word of the day!"

"Shut it Joan Jett!"

"You are just full of great nicknames," Carmilla smiled. The rest of the class continued without problems. The lunch bell finally rang, Carmilla began collecting her things. Laura waited at her table to Danny to come over.

"So you need help finding the cafeteria?" Kirsch asked.

"Yeah that'd be nice," Carmilla smiled.

"My lady," Kirsch said, offering her his arm.

"Chivalry will get you nowhere with me,” the brunette laughed.

"I'll still try anyway pretty girl,” the boy smiled. Danny finally made her way over to the table, "Out of my way psycho society!” the boy said, lightly bumping her shoulder.

"Ass," Laura said, leaning up to kiss her girlfriend's lips. Carmilla looked away, not knowing why it bothered her.


	3. Chapter 3

“What the hell is his problem anyway? I swear it was one time of me egging his house for a Summer Society prank and he hasn’t forgiven me yet" Danny huffs walking down the hallway with Laura in hand.

“I don’t know Dan. Everyone’s a little touchy lately I wouldn’t worry to much about it.” Laura adds uninterested as she sees Carmilla and Kirsch sitting with Laf and Perry at the lunch table.

God why does she bother me so much! Laura thinks. She really doesn’t have an answer besides the fact that every time she sees her she feels annoyed.

Lunch went by fairly quickly and uneventful. It was a surprise to Laura that the new brunette didn’t say much besides getting to know the crew. Telling them about her motorcycle, past crimes and old schools. Needless to say, the entire table was drooling over her badass life while Laura sat eating her cookies and grape soda brooding.

“So how about I walk you to your next class pretty girl?" Kirsch offers as the bell releases their lunch.

Carmilla smiled and stood, linking arms with the boy before saying farewell to the table. As well as giving Laura a tiny wink. Laura rolled her eyes and cleaned up her food.

"So I have to say your kinda the girl version of me."

"How do you figure?"

"Well let's see we're both hot, badasses, delinquents, hot.”

Carmilla smirks, “You said hot twice Einstein.”

“Oh and we’re both smart too,” he winks as they approach the classroom doors.

“Later hot mama” the flirt says as he begins to walk away. High fiveing with what Carmilla can assume to be another jock. She rolls her eyes and walks into the classroom, smiling wickedly as she moves towards the seat next to her favourite new tease target.

"Of all the seats in here you choose the one next to me?"

"I like pestering you."

"What," Laura began.

"Ever," Carmila finished for her in an uncanningly accurate imitation voice.

The cheerleader glared at her nuisance, "So are you going to join football team with Kirsch now that you’ve swooned practically all the cheerleaders and made bromances with the entire team?"

“Princess to I detect jealousy?"

“No you most certainly do not. I have a girlfriend and don't need to be ogled by everyone.” she puffs as she opens her binder.

"Hey now, I didn't ask to be “ogled” by anyone. It just kinda happened. And your girlfriend? The one Kirsch calls Big Red? That's kind of catchy."

"You don't make them stop ogling you. And don't call her that. Her name is Danny"

"What am I supposed to do? Go 'oh hey see that blond girl over there she's jealous that you guys are eyeing me and talking to me and actually being decent human beings. Please stop."

“Ugh! Do you have to be such a jerk?"

"Is that a rhetorical question? Cause my answer would be no." Laura rolled her eyes, "Is there a reason you are being particularly hard on me?"

"You're new."

"So because I'm new this is how you treat people?"

“No, because you have it easier then everyone else."

Carmilla looks at her quizically waiting for her to continue.

"You're Coach Karnsteins daughter."

“And?"

“And no one will mess with you because you’re mother is there to protect you."

“Listen little backflip queen, you have no idea what I've been through, and I am in no mood to describe to you why in fact I need no one to protect me." Laura opened her mouth to say something, but Ms. Gallant walked in before she had a chance to.

Ms. Gallant yet again winked at Carmilla.

Ugh second class with Ms. G and Carmilla already swooned her over too. Laura thinks disgustedly.

The entire class Carmilla was uncomfortably silent. Such a change from her pestering earlier. Maybe Laura hit a sore spot with her accusations of her mother and protection and what not. She didn’t know why, but the feeling of guilt that slowly overcame her bothered her more than Carmilla ever did all day.

The bell rang for her next class and Carmilla collected her things slowly, glancing at her school map.

"Well hurry up," Laura said.

"I'm not in your way."

"We are going to the same class and I know for a fact you have no idea where to go ‘cause you are too busy flirting with Ms. G"

The brunette smirks and tilts her head slightly, “You want to walk me to class?"

“No no. I'm showing you where it is because tomorrow I won't."

“Hmm, but realistically that's walking with me."

"No you'll stay at least three steps behind me."

"Alright," Carmilla grinned.

“Don’t smile at me. What’s that smile for?"

"No reason. Well, other than I can stare at your ass."

"Ugh!" Laura huffed, "You are just like Kirsch!"

"Thanks."

"Come on!” the cheerleader exclaimed. Carmilla stood. "Well go!"

"I'm waiting for you to go I have to stay two steps behind remember." Laura huffed and held up three fingers. Carmilla nodded, “Oh yes, three steps my bad your majesty,” walking in front of Laura. They made their way into the biology room. They were the last ones in the classroom. Carmilla looked around the room, most of the empty seats surrounded Laura, but she came across a girl sitting alone across from Laura no one sat in front of her, beside her, or behind her. Carmilla started to make her way toward Laura, but turned opposite her. The cheerleader was surprised she thought for sure the brunette would take the seat next to her, but she didn't.

"Hi," Carmilla said, “may I sit here?" Laura glanced over at the brunette, giving her a small smile.

"You want to sit here?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because that girl over there," Carmilla motioned toward Laura, the girl nodded, "scares me." Laura heard and turned her head toward the brunette. Carmilla gave her a wink, causing Laura's cheeks to tint. The girl laughed softly. "But also you seem way friendlier than everyone else. So what's your name?"

“Jenna."

“Well Jenna, I’m Carmilla and thank you for letting me sit next to you.” Carmilla holds out her hand to shake it but Jenna hesitates.

"Aren't you afraid you'll catch what I have?"

“Not unless it’s friendliness and sweetness because everyone needs a bit more of that in their lives.” Carmilla replied and tried to suppress her anger boiling inside her.

Jenna laughed, “No silly," she replied, taking Carmilla's hand in hers. "Most people think they can become what I am if I touch them." Laura sat silently, watching the exchange between the two girls. Something pulled at her heart. She smiled when Carmilla and Jenna shook hands.

"Well Jenna most people are idiots, except for me and you."

"I agree!"

"So what do we have going on today?"

"Periodic table."

"Fun! I love elements," Carmilla exclaimed, causing Jenna to giggle. Laura glanced over at the two girls, just as Carmilla looked over at her. Carmilla gave her a crocked grin, which Laura just rolled her eyes at. After class was finished, Laura slowly packed up her things. "So J, we're going to be study partners right?"

"You want to be seen with me outside of class?” the girl said slowly.

Carmilla heart broke for the girl standing in front of her, "Yeah. Besides I don't have any friends here so it would be nice to have one."

"Really? You want to be my friend?"

“Of course” Camilla smiled. "So I will see you tomorrow partner."

"Ok! Bye!" Jenna said, skipping out of the classroom giggling.

Laura smiled as she approached the girl, but made sure Carmilla didn't see it. "Come on Buffy!" Laura said, stopping at Carmilla's table.

Carmilla smiled, "I love the term of endearment. But I do have to say," she paused, coming closer to Laura, “Buffy is a vampire slayer. And you’ve been making all of these comments lately that I’m a vampire! Vampire’s suck. Slayers slay. I think I’d much rather the ‘sucking’ part wouldn’t you?” she breathes out the last part seductively inching closer to the blushing cheerleader.

Laura breath hitched, “Th-three steps behind me."

"Yes ma'am,” Carmilla said with a smile and a salut. "You do have a cute ass by the way."

Laura stopped suddenly, tuning around quickly, catching Carmilla looking down, "Don't stare at my ass. Come on we only have one more class then I don't have to see you for the rest of the day."

"Awe princess that's not true! We have detention together."

"I don't have to go."

"What why?"

"And you don't either."

"What?"

"Well I talked to Coach K and she talked to principle Clarke. He took care of it."

"When did you find that out?"

"Lunch."

"Were you going to tell me?"

"It slipped my mind, Dracula." Carmilla just shook her head and smiled. "What no come back?"

"Whatever," Carmilla mocked.

"Hi! I just wanted to say welcome,” a young boy interrupted abruptly, stepping into between the two girls and knocking Laura a little bit forward. His face was right in Carmilla's.

"Umm thanks," Carmilla said, moving her head back.

"You're really pretty. And I want to kiss you,” the boy said, leaning forward.

"Woah!" Carmilla said, putting her hands up. "Back off dude."

“Jason! Go away!" Laura shouted.

The young boy shuffled off blowing kisses at the new girl. Camilla’s eyes were wide and she turned to Laura who was shaking her head.

“Who the hell is that?" Carmilla asked.

"That would be Jason Nicks. He hits on anything that moves and since you’re apparently the new hot commodity, you are his next victim.”

“So you think I’m hot huh” the brunette inches closer to her winking once more.

"You're walking next to me."

"Right," Carmilla stopped, and then fell behind her slightly. “Ps this is not convincing me otherwise that you like me looking at your ass princess," Carmilla smiled, while Laura rolled her eyes, but gave a small smile.

Carmilla walked into her last class behind Laura, smirking when she noticed a seat open next to hers.

“Why is it that you sit beside me every class?"

"I don't sit by you bio." Laura rolled her eyes. “Also sweet cheeks if you roll your eyes anymore I’m a little concerned they will stay like that. And we can’t have that, your eyes are too corrupting to hide” she adds suggestively.

Laura goes to roll her eyes again but catches herself. Moving uncomfortably in her seat.

“Oh, and I like seeing you squirm cupcake."

"Looks like we meet again," Jason said, sitting in front of her. He turned around, placing his elbows on her desk and stared at her.

"Looks like," Carmilla replied uninterested.

"You're so pretty," Jason cooed.

"Umm thanks," Carmilla replied avoiding his eyes.

“I’ve done some research on you my precious.”

Carmilla pauses and gives the boy a death glare, thinking that will trip him up momentarily. She turns beside her to Laura who is watching the scene intricately. “Is he always this much of a pester?"

"Most of the time. Maybe next time you'll choose your seat wisely."

"Nah I'll get used to it. Besides how would I talk to you if I moved?"

"I don't know maybe you shouldn't talk to me."

"Awe but princess I told you you had a nice ass doesn't that get me somewhere?"

"No! I have a girlfriend."

"So?"

"You shouldn't be looking!"

"Hey I can look. I'm just not allowed to touch. Yet."

"You're unbelievable!"

"Thanks."

"You're impossible!"

"Just wait till you really get to know me!"

"I don't want to."

"You will. And then I'll just charm you."

"I'm sure."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did and no."

Carmilla smirks and turns forward again. Only to be caught dead centre with Jason’s face. "Can I help you?"

"I just want to look at you."

"You're very odd."

“Jason! Turn around." The rest of the class went by uneventful. When the final bell rang she slowly gathered her things. By the time she had collected everything Laura was already out of the classroom. She saw her standing across from the room with Danny.

“Hey babe,” the redhead said, leaning down capturing Laura's lips with her own. Carmilla looked away from the scene, walking down the hallway.

Laura smiled into the kiss, pulling away, "Hi."

"You ready to go?"

"I have to stay a little bit longer and talk to Coach K."

"I can stay with you."

"No it's ok. I'll just see you later," Laura replied, leaning up again to capturing her lips.

Carmilla walked the halls after the last bell rang to collect her things from her locker. She had finally made it through her first day only getting three detentions that were overturned by the principal. The hallway was abandoned within minutes of the final bell. The brunette slowly gathered her things.

As she jumped on her bike to start it up, she noticed the tall redhead leaving the school doors without her tiny girlfriend. She looked away uninterested in watching the girl walk lankily down the stairs until she saw something that intruiged her. Another very attractive blonde cheerlead skipping towards her and grabbing her hand. Danny quickly removed it from her own and looked around cautiously. Carmilla popped on her helmet and continued to watch. Danny shook her head at the other cheerleader and began to walk away from her.

Huh. Maybe tall red gay is a nice gal after all.

Carmilla started her bike and drove to the nearby park. Pulling up next to one of the trees by the lake, she pulled out her notepad that was safely secured in her backpack all day.

She opened to her last dog-eared page and read the quote written in dark faded ink that is barely legible anymore:

_You have brains in your head. You have feet in your shoes. You can steer yourself any direction you choose._

Carmilla smiles at the quote written and begins writing her thoughts of the day, her words, her poetic lines. Anything and everything that comes to mind she pours out into the paper. She finishes her daily drabble with the first quote that was left in the notepad when it was gifted to her. The same quote she ends all of her passages with every day.

_The more that you read, the more things you will know. The more that you learn, the more places you'll go._

The brunette closes her notepad and tucks it safely back into her bag before laying back on the grass and breathing deeply.

\----------------------------------------

"I'm home!"

“Hi honey!” her mother replied, coming to greet her. “First day okay?” she leans in to give her a kiss on the cheek and holding her arm hesitantly.

"It's actually not bad. Thanks for getting rid of those detentions by the way."

“That teacher is a numb-skull and they were unnecessary. It was your first day for Christ sakes.” she puffs.

“Language mum” Carmilla smirks up at her before walking towards the kitchen. “Besides it wouldn't be a shock to me if I get more from him."

"Please try not to."

Carmilla nods as she routes through the fridge pulling out sandwich meats and condiments.

“So umm, did you make any friends?"

“Maybe a couple."

"Did Hollis show you around like I asked her to?"

“She did. But some others did too. More of your cheerleaders and Brody Kirsch"

“Ah yes, Kirsch” her mother shakes her head and laughs a little. “I can see why you two would hit it off.”

Carmilla nods and goes to fish her water bottle out of her backpack. “SHIT!”

“WHAT?! What is it Carm?!”

Carmilla tosses her leaking water bottle out into the sink and pulls out her notepad that is slightly dripping. She rushes to the sink to grab a hand-towel and wiping it down.

“Oh darling, you’re still carrying that thing around huh,” her mother grabs another towel and helps pat dry it down. She holds it up and opens it to inspect the damage seeing none. Carmilla grabs it quickly from her hands and inspects it herself.

“I just brought it back out recently,” the girl replies setting it off to the side.

Her mother looks down at her feet and nods knowingly. “Hey, I’ve got something that will bust your gut laughing"

Carmilla looks up already intrigued "Uh oh!"

"Your grandma was picked up by mall security today."

“You’re kidding!"

"She was stealing socks."

“Socks?!"

“Yes socks."

“What even?"

"I have no clue. So I had to go down to the store and get her."

"She has enough money to buy the entire mall what the hell was she doing stealing socks?"

"I know and I have no idea, when I asked her she just said she wanted to sneak socks."

Carmilla laughed, "I love Grandma."

\------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Carmilla was finally falling into a routine. Kirsch had become one of the closest friends she thinks she’s ever had. They played like children, but like, flirty cute. He flirted and she flirted back, but other than that it wasn't much of anything. Laura was still giving her a hard time since Carmilla would flirt endlessly while the cheerleader would just roll her eyes and scoff. That being said, there was something about the girl that fascinated the brunette. She stood at her locker getting her things for her next class when she saw Laura walk past her. She closed her locker quickly, following her.

"Why are you still following me?" Laura asked. "You've been here for a solid two weeks, you really don’t need an escort."

"Oh but I do princess. I know a lot about this place, like the good make out spots, which I will gladly show you sometime," Laura rolled her eyes, Carmilla grinned, “but I’m still trying to learn the ropes. Besides, I really enjoy staring at your ass."

“I’ve told you multiple times weirdo, have a girlfriend. And besides I wouldn't be caught dead anywhere with you let alone your so called ‘make out spots.’ And ugh, stop staring at my ass why do you have be so crude?"

"Why do you keep asking me questions? My answer will always a positive one toward myself, such as no I am not crude, I am charming and mysterious. And I bet that girl right there," she added, pointing to another random girl, "doesn't think I'm crude. Jason Nicks doesn't think I'm weird, although I do find him quite disturbing.”

“Whatever,” Laura begins

“Mmm the music to my ears. Oh hey! Jenna!” 

"Hi Carmilla!" Jenna exclaimed, walking with the brunette.

"Do you think I'm crude?"

Jenna giggled, "No."

"See," Carmilla pointed, turning her attention back to the cross cheerleader. "She doesn't think I'm crude at all."

"She's biased."

"You aren't biased are you?" Carmilla asked the younger girl, to which she shook her head with a smile.

"She's friends with you, which, in turn, confirms her as biased. And you still are crude."

"Are you sure you just aren't jealous that I don't spend time with you outside of school cupcake?" Carmilla begins, but is cut off by the bell. 

The girls made it to class and plopped down in their usual seats "Alright class! So I am going to pair you up with partners and for the period you will be working on a worksheet," Mrs. Young said. "Ok so you will be partnered up with the person across from you."

Laura huffed, raising her hand, "Can we work on it alone?" she asked, looking across at Carmilla. The girl just shrugged and smiled viciously.

"No Miss Hollis you may not."

"Sorry princess looks like you're stuck with me."

"You're annoying," Laura answered. 

“If it makes you feel any better, I am kind of a genius. So you won't have to do all the work."

"What."

"Ever," Carmilla finished with a smile, opening her binder.

"Let's just work on this. Why are you so dressed up today anyway?"

"I have to go to court after lunch."

"Why does that not surprise me? I figured there had to be a reason because you don't wear clothes like that."

"Awe so you do notice me."

"You're in every class with me and you insist on speaking to me in each one so yeah I notice your atrocious attire.

"Atrocious attire? I don't think it's atrocious!" Carmilla exclaimed a smile still planted on her face. "So can I ask you something?"

"If it's going to be rude and immature than no."

"It's not."

Laura paused, "Fine."

“How long have you and the red beanstock been together?”

“That is really none of your business, but if you must to know, about 6 months.”

Carmilla just nodded in silence. “What?”

“What what? That’s it? No disgusting comment about my significant other or our relationship?”

“Contrary to what you assume of me, I’m not a complete asshole. I was genuinely just curious how long you had been together. You seem like you’re still in the ‘honeymoon kissy face sex all night’ stage from your hallway interactions.”

Laura blushed darkly, “W-we are NOT in that phase I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Cutie am I making you blush about sex?” Carmilla leans up intently.

"God I wish you would just go away."

"But princess wouldn't you miss our little chats?"

"About me having sex and a nice ass?" Laura paused, "No!"

"Well I would. And when I say you have a nice ass it is a compliment."

"I hate you."

"Ouch," Carmilla replied, bringing her hand up to cover her heart. "And no you don't."

"Don't tell me what I do and don't."

"You don't hate me."

"Yeah I do."

Carmilla grinned at her, "I intrigue you."

"No you don't! You disgust me."

"Nah you are infatuated with me."

"Why can't you accept the fact I am not infatuated and intrigued by you, Mortissia?!"

"What does that even mean?” Carmilla leaned into Laura, "I mean if it means that I am cold and dead then, nope. I’m very much alive and warm. You want proof?" she whispered, trailing her eyes down Laura's body. 

Laura blushed then huffed, "Ugh! You're awful!"

Carmilla smiled crookedly, "Number three is x=eight,” the brunette said. "How long have you and Danny been sleeping together?”

Laura smacked her hand hard across the other girls arm and hushed her looking around the room. To which Carmilla just grinned, "Number four is r=nine. You're going to bruise my arm. Will you at least kiss it and make it better?"

"Eww!" Laura exclaimed, pushing Carmilla away. The flirt looked back down at her paper, as Laura looked over at her, giving her a small smile. The two girl sat in silence working on their worksheets. Laura was the first to break the silence, "Why Jenna?"

“Pardon?"

“Jenna. You took an instant liking to her. Why?"

"She's nicer than you and doesn’t hit me," Carmilla smiled. The cheerleader rolled her eyes. The two girls went back to working on their paper. The class finally finished. Carmilla left for court right after lunch then returned right before seventh period.

"So how'd it go?" Kirsch asked as the two walked down the hallway after the final bell.

“10 hours of community service no biggie."

"Well at least no jail time right?"

"Right. I don't have to worry about Crack-addict Cathy."

"That could be hot though."

"You haven't seen Cathy she could probably cook you."

The boy laughed, "Walk you out to your bike?"

"I can't I have three detentions."

Kirsch stopped and just looked at her questioningly.

"Yeah. And this time Principal Clarke didn't overturn them."

"What'd you do?"

"I argued with teach because he was wrong."

"Such a great educator."

“Laura has some as well."

"Really? That girl’s never in trouble."

"I'm making a rebel of her."

"It's about time. I mean her girlfriend is lame. And every time I look at her I just want to pull pranks on her like she did to me."

"I don't think I've spoken to her, and my my Kirsch, sounds like you may have a little childhood crush on our tall lady friend hmm?"

"You aren't missing anything, Trust me. And that’s ridiculous. We’ve been club rivals for years. Bro’s vs dumbo’s and all. Anyway I will talk to you later pretty girl."

"Later," Carmilla replied walking down the abandoned hallway, when she heard a thuds and laughter and a faint scream and cry.

"What is wrong with her?" the jock asked.

"I think she's what they call retarded," another answered with laughter. Carmilla's blood began to overheat as she made her way towards the scene.

"That's not nice," the girl answered, picking her books up again.

"Leave her alone!" Carmilla shouted, walking up to Jenna who was trying to pick up her belongings.

"Awe did I hurt your feelings?" the jock asked, knocking the books out of her hands again once they were collected. "Too bad, retard!" they all laughed walking away from her. "And new girl, you know the order around here. I don't know how you got to be at the top,but you better watch out or you’ll be the next target like you’re idiot friend here.”

Carmilla stood up from her tiny companion and tilted her head as she glared at the two boys.

"Are you threatening me?"

“No hottie, I'm telling you."

"Get over yourself you son of a bitch."

“Ouuu fighting words! Go back to your old school you slut."

Carmilla took several breaths, walking over to Jenna. "Here," she said softly, picking up some of the papers that were strewn across the floor.

"Thank you, Carmilla.” she sniffed and shook her head. Laura rounded the corner and stopped when she saw the two girls on the floor. "You don't have to help me you know."

"And why wouldn't I help my friend?" Carmilla smiled.

"I still don't know why you want to be friends with me. You’re popular and pretty" Jenna looked up at the ceiling. Carmilla arched her eyebrow and followed the girls gaze.

"Like I said before you're nice and I like you. Whatcha looking at exactly?"

"My homework," she answered. "It was all finished and they put it up there," she replied pointing to the sheets of paper stuck to the ceiling.

"Hmm," Carmilla glanced around the hallway and stood to dust off her knees, "Let's see if we can find something to stand on then." Laura was shocked at what she just overheard and had no idea that Jenna was being treated so badly.

"People are such jerks."

“Laura was wrong about you," Jenna said. Laura's ears perked up after that, zoning back to the two girls.

“Is that right?"

"Yeah you aren't crude. You're nice and funny," Jenna giggled.

"I knew she was wrong. I'm convinced she's in love with me.” Laura scoffed rolled her eyes smiling to herself slightly as, Jenna giggled.

"Do you think I could become a cheerleader? Or maybe even a basketball player?"

"Do you want to?"

"Sometimes. Then the whole school wouldn't make fun of me because i’d be good at something” the girl answered. Carmilla felt her heart shatter into a thousand pieces. 

"You know, I bet if you really wanted to and tried hard enough you could be anything you set your mind to,” the brunette smiled finally standing on the chair she found down the hallway.

"Do you want to be one?”

“A what honey?”

“A cheerleader? Or an athlete?”

“God no. Not my thing," Carmilla smiled. "But if you want to by all means you should try." The dark haired girl wasn't just a badass. There was something more to her and Laura couldn't tear herself away. "Alright. So we gotta find a chair.” She adds as she stands on top if it calculating her next move.

“Don’t bother trying Carmilla, I can just do it again."

"That's ridiculous. We'll get it down," Carmilla said, looking at the lockers in front of her. “I have an idea!" she exclaimed. “Ok Jen, you hold the chair and make sure it doesn't slip away." Jenna nodded, holding the chair still. "So you know Jenna."

"What?"

"Well," Carmilla said standing on the chair with one leg and the other propped up on the locker tops, reaching as far as she can to collect the sheets of paper, "Seems that I am not quite tall enough to reach, but I'll try something else," Carmilla said, huffing in aggravation. Laura rolled her eyes, coming up to the two of them.

"Having a little trouble there?" Laura asked.

"No we're good, just doing an experiment. Right Jenna?"

"No. She can't reach the paper cause she's short."

"Thanks Jen," Carmilla smiled.

"I can reach that. I can jump really high."

"Ugh," Carmilla sighed, "fine." Carmilla stepped down from the chair, allowing Laura to get up on it.

Lauara started to get up on it but stopped. “Hold the chair steady and for goodness sakes don't look up my skirt."

"I make no promises. My eyes have a mind of their own," Carmilla smirked. Laura glared at her then stood on the chair.

The cheerleader leaped up and grabbed the papers with ease before falling gracefully back to her feet on the chair. "Here you go," Laura said handing it to the smaller girl.

"Thank you!" Jenna giggled. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," the girls said in unison.

"Ok! Bye Carm! Bye Laura," Jenna smiled, skipping down the hallway.

"You should be happy to know that I only looked up your skirt once," Carmilla said.

“Once eh? So the whole time I stood up here? I told you not to look at all."

"Yeah but when you say not to do something it just makes you want to do it more. Had you of not said anything I don't think I would have bothered."

"I'm sure."

"Well after you said it, it just made it more tempting,” the brunette grinned. "Thank you for getting that down."

"You're welcome short stack," Laura replied.

“Hey, you’re shorter than me cupcake.”

“Yes, but more agile apparently."

Carmilla held out her hand to Laura to help her down from the chair. The girl on the chair smiled, taking her hand with hers. Laura took a step down but tripped over the leg. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist before she fell to the ground. Laura didn't know why but at that moment she felt safer than she's ever felt. "Careful there princess," Carmilla whispered, giving her a half smile. Their faces were so close Laura could feel the other girl's breath. Laura cleared her throat and pulled away quickly to brush her outfit off; swatting away Carmilla’s hand as she reached behind to “brush the dirt” off of her skirt.


	5. Chapter 5

“Oh for your information, by the way, I'm not in love with you," Laura said, walking past Carmilla.

“Ah so you were spying on my little convo eh?” the brunette answered, following behind Laura closely.

"You talk loudly."

“I see. And are you absolutely sure you’re not? I mean, I do think it would kind of be similar to a childhood love considering you always call me names, smack me, pull my hair."

"I've never pulled your hair."

“Oh right, that was another cute blonde." Carmilla grinned.

"I don't want to hear about your sexcapades!"

"Oh I won't tell you, only because it'll probably turn you on. That being said, I do think I am starting to grow on you cupcake!"

"Yeah like a thorn on a rose."

"I'm the rose right?"

"Shut up."

"Make me," Carmilla smiled.

"And you say that I'm childish."

"Never said you were childish just that your flirt like you're a child,” the brunette smiled. “So, your majesty, did you want me to escort you to detention?"

"What are you the prince to my princess now?" Laura asked.

“Umm, more like the court jester I would say," Carmilla winked. Laura cracked a small smile, "Oh my God I think I made you genuinely smile princess."

"Whatever,” the blushing girl snipped.

"Oh how I missed you saying that to me."

"You're an ass you know that?" she replied, smacking her in the arm.

Carmilla laughed loudly and rubbed her arm, "Again with the childish flirting."

“Once again, I am not flirting with you."

“Ah, the denial stage. Soon will come acceptance,” Carmilla sing songed. The two girls walked towards the classroom where detention was being held, only to be stopped once Carmilla opened the door with one arm and waved with the other, "Your majesty."

"You annoy the hell out of me."

"It's part of my charm."

"Your charm is annoying people? That doesn’t seem very affective."

"Well to be fair you're the only one that seems to be annoyed with me."

"That's because you have everyone else fooled."

"How do you figure?"

"Guys love you cause you are like the girl version of themselves so if they want a female opinion they come to you because you make them feel comfortable. And girls swoon when you look at them.”

Carmilla pauses after the girl’s explanation, scratching her chin as she arches her eyebrow, "Not all the girls, cupcake” 

"You're like a mystery everyone just wants to figure out."

"So that’s what it is then, you're trying to figure me out?"

"No. I don't care.”

Carmilla humms, “Oh I think you do. I think I you find me... fascinating. Otherwise you would just ignore me like you do with basically everyone else. You go out of your way to make sure I hear what you have to say. I think what you want is my attention. And then you get jealous when you don't have it."

"That's n-not true,” Laura stutters. "Don't flatter yourself."

The brunette laughed, "I get under your skin."

"If by that you mean annoy me then yes absolutely you do."

"Ok princess whatever you say."

"You don't," Laura huffed. “Just.. sit away from me."

"Awe well that just ruins both of our fun!" 

"Why don't you read for English."

"I don't need to."

"You do not know this book as well," Laura stated affirmatively, as she opens her book to the last page read.

"No not by heart, but I've already read this story."

"How do you know this?" Laura asked intrigued.

“I’m very well read with English and poetry. Where the hell is the teacher it’s nearly been ten minutes?” Carmilla stands and walks around the room restlessly. “Screw this I’m going.”

Laura’s eyes widen and she stiffens immediately, “What the he- you can’t just leave!"

"Watch me cupcake. That is unless you join me. If not, have fun."

"You're going to get in more trouble,” the girl scrambled to grab her things and follow the brunette who is already halfway out of the door.

"If I'm going to get in trouble why are you following me?"

"I'll just tell them you forced me to leave with you. They'll believe me. Besides I'm not sitting in there by myself." Carmilla stopped suddenly, turning to face her follower, causing Laura to run into her, "What are you."

"You like me," Carmilla interrupted, whispering their faces were centimeters apart.

Laura took a gulp and then took a step back, "What? And where is this coming from? I just said I didn't want to sit there by myself you jerk!"

"Well the childish flirting, the looks you've been giving me, watching me enough to know that I have guys and girls throwing themselves at me."

"Stop!" Carmilla grinned, "Stop looking at me like that," Laura continued, moving around the dark haired girl.

"Like what? I'm just smiling babe."

"It's a flirtatious smile. It's the way you flirt. And eww don’t call me babe you sound like Kirsch!"

"See how do you know that?”

“Because he says it constantly.”

“No no, how do you know it’s how I flirt? Sounds like you’re paying more attention to me than you’re letting on."

"Go away," she puffed. "And stop looking at my ass!"

"But it's so nice!" Carmilla shouted down the hall.

Laura laughs a little and rounds the corner, but stops dead in her tracks as she bumps into an oncoming body.

"Miss Hollis! Where you are going? You have detention,” Ms. Young said, rounding the corner as both girls were.

"I um.."

“Ms. Young!" Carmilla said, pretending to be running out of breath. "I was hyperventilating!” the brunette breathed in and out, "She was trying to find someone cause the detention teacher isn't there."

“Oh my gosh, are you alright?” the teacher remarked, running up to Carmilla and placing her hand on her back.

"I'm ok! I just panicked a little.” she continues the charade and glances to Laura who is looking confused as ever; giving her a small wink as soon as she sees the teacher look away.

"Alright so you are good?"

“Yes, thank you Ms. Young."

“Well, as long as you’re sure. You should really make your way back to detention."

"Yes ma'am," Carmilla replied.

“Ms. Young, you do know there's no one in detention besides Carmilla and I.”

The teacher pauses her steps, “Well, since you are the only ones, I’m sure if you just stay in there for another 15, that should suffice. I don’t know who was supposed to cover the detention shift but since it’s only the two of you, they probably skipped out. I’ll come relieve you when the minutes are up.” She turns and lets the girls walk on.

Laura goes to roll her eyes once again and ask the girl how she thought on her feet so quickly, but turns to see the girl lagging behind "Why are you walking so slowly?"

“Three steps behind you remember?"

Laura rolled her eyes, “This was the worst rule. Now you’ll just stare at my ass, you ass!"

"But it's just so nice.”

Laura finally turned with her arms crossed, catching Carmilla off guard and she moved her eyes from the lower to her eyes. "You have so many other girls and guys, for that matter, throwing themselves at you, why do you insist on staring at my ass and flirting with me.”

Carmila smiles softly and moves a few steps closer to the girl, taking her arms in her hands to uncross them, feeling slightly surprised when Laura didn’t flinch at the contact.

"I'm captivated by you cupcake."

Laura smiled shyly with a small blush, “Anyway.. thank you for Ms. Young"

“Well, you wouldn't have left the detention room if it wasn't for me."

“Hyperventilating? How the heck did you even think of that?"

"I didn't have any ketchup or it would have been a bloody nose.”

“Hmm. Oh! I forgot to ask how you’re meeting with parole went. I mean, not that I care or anything..” she continues on

“I’m sure. Anyway, just community service so you lucked out. You're stuck with me."

“Ugh," Laura answered, only with a half smile.

"I know. Cathy was quite upset too."

“Cathy?"

"Yeah. She's my jailhouse girlfriend. I saw her before court."

“I see. Does Cathy know that you flirt with anything that walks?"

"How do you think I got her?” the brunette wiggled her eyebrows.

"Maybe you should consider stop getting arrested."

“Yeah probably, but it adds to my character. So later in my life when a biography is written about me I'll be more interesting."

Laura scoffed, “Whatever,” earning a smirk from Carmilla. "Don't smile at me like that."

"Like what?” the girl smiled crookedly. Laura waded up a piece of paper, throwing it at the dark haired girl. "You just flirt childishly."

"You are trying to convince yourself that I am flirting when really you just can't accept that fact that your flirtations and charm isn't working on me. I have a girlfriend."

"Ah I don't care about Xena. Even though she does seem to have a beautiful smile and, from what I’ve heard, a pretty big mouth," Carmilla said, standing from her chair, kneeling down beside Laura, "I can do things with my mouth she could never even dream of though,” the girl said seductively, returning back to sit in her chair as Laura’s face heated up a bright red.

"You are a girl version of Kirsch."

"I don't mind that,"

"You're ignorant."

"But I do entertain you."

“No, you annoy me."

"I keep your life not so boring miss goody two shoes."

"I am perfectly content with my life. Thank you."

"Nah you need some excitement."

"No I need to be left alone."

"Alright I'll tell your girlfriend that."

"Not by my girlfriend Einstein, by you."

"I can't do that. I mean who would I talk to in my classes?"

“Perry and Laf are in your last class talk to them."

"But I think you'd be jealous. I can't leave you all lonely."

"I think I can handle it."

"But it would break my heart."

Laura rolled her eyes, "Shut up!"

"So other than cheerleading what do you do?"

“I just began writing for the school newspaper. I have a guilty pleasure for journalism.”

“See I didn’t know that! Why is it a guilty pleasure though?”

“I enjoy it, but other jocks don’t seem to appreciate people stepping outside of the sports zone when that’s simply all we intend to know.”

“I know exactly what you mean,” Carmilla drifts off, mind wandering to her journal in her backpack. Laura seems to notice her sudden change in atmosphere and clears her throat to not make the silence awkward

“Would you look at that cupcake, we actually had a conversation."

“Ugh, shut up," Laura answered with a small laugh.

Carmilla leaned over toward the smiling girl, "Make me," she replied arching her eyebrow and slightly licking her lips

“I changed my mind, you are definitely worse than Kirsch,” The brunette simply shrugged, and smiled. She pulled out her textbook; beginning the homework she had. Laura looked over the dark haired beauty, giving her a small smile to which Carmilla didn’t seem "You're good with her you know."

"Who?"

“Jenna."

“Well, she's not a child."

"That's not what I meant. I just,” she hesitates to find the right words, “You're protective of her."

"I like her. She is no different from me and you. Scratch that she's way better than the two of us put together. She just wants to be treated like everyone else."

“But.. she's not," Laura said sadly.

“What kind of asshole tells someone that they’re not going to touch them because they can catch what they have?"

"Jerks,' Laura replied, looking down at her desk.

"I don't pity her if that's what you are thinking."

"I wasn't."

"I like her. She's a person, a nicer person than me."

"That's for sure," Laura smiles and nudges her with her shoulder to break the sudden change in mood.

“My grandmother is a paraplegic. When I was growing up, I watched as people were cruel to her. And it made no sense because I looked up to her, even today I still see my grandmother as a superhero, and I get defensive when I see others be so inconsiderate. I see a lot of my grandma in Jenna, that strong willed, sweet girl who just wants to be seen as everyone else; no matter their capabilities. And I admire her.” 

Laura feels something in her chest she hasn’t felt probably ever, let alone because of something Carmilla said. She stares at the brunette as she continues filling out a sheet in her textbook almost effortlessly, as if she didn’t just admit something so sensitive.

“Now who’s having a real convorsation hmm?” Laura kids. Carmilla just smiles and looks up,

“You know Jen wants to be a cheerleader eh?"

“Yah I overheard."

Carmilla nodded, "Then you heard her say way they wouldn't make fun of her anymore.” Laura nodded

"You should talk to your mom."

"You should talk to her, you’re a cheerleader already."

"I don't have that kind of power here."

“Not with that kind of attitude! Hell you could even talk to your friend Perry and your tree of a girlfriend since they’re on the squad too. Withhold from sex if she doesn’t cooperate or something. Actually, just withhold from sex anyway, that’s a better plan."

“I already told you, I’m not discussing my relationship with Danny with you of all people."

“That’s too bad. I was kind of hoping that after that detention together I could have shown you a good time. That way you could compare with Clifford and come crawling back to me.” Carmilla winked, closing her textbook.

Laura rolled her eyes, "Way to ruin a nice conversation. And I never talk about this stuff nor would I actually do it with you, so keep dreaming."

"I don't do that sensitive stuff, but here I am being sensitive," Carmilla smiled.

"Don't smile at me like that. And you will not be getting anything from me. Besides I'm better than that. I deserve romance."

"I can romance you," Carmilla replied.

"I highly doubt it."

"You'd be surprised princess."

"You're just like Kirsch. You're a player."

"Maybe I'm just waiting for someone to change their mind about me."

"Who?" Laura asked softly, almost hopeful.

"Isn't it obvious?" Carmilla paused, so badly wanting to say the blonde's name, but held back. “Lafontaine!" she exclaimed.

Laura laughed ominously, “They'll never change their mind about you. Plus, Laf and Perry are together"

"I thought maybe I could make them join my side."

"Good luck with that."

"You can talk to them for me."

“Laf’s with Perry!"

"So what? You’re with Danny and look how far we’ve come"

Laura rolled her eyes, "You are impossible."

Carmilla smiled, "I'm unique," she paused. "So," she paused again, "wanna make out?"

"Oh my God!" Laura yelled. "No!"

"What would you do if I like just walked over to you and grabbed your face and planted a big ole kiss on you."

"I'd slap you."

"Mmm, kinky,” the brunette smirked. "I wouldn't though."

"That's good cause I'd really slap you."

"I'd deserve it if I did," Carmilla replied. "Besides you'd deserve more than that," she added, looking down at her notebook. Laura looked over at the dark haired girl, giving her a small grin.


	6. Chapter 6

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Carmilla plopped down on her sofa next to her mother who was browsing through the television guide, “And please, don’t put on another episode of Buffy I’m getting tired of this being the only thing you watch when I come in here every day.”

“Nonsense, and what was it you wanted to chat about?"

“Jenna."

“Jenna…” her mother pauses

“O’Riley."

"Oh yes, the handy capable girl."

Carmilla nodded, "She wants to be a cheerleader.”

Her mother stared at her for a moment and turned off the television, I see, well can she cheer?"

“Umm, I don't know exactly. Maybe? We talked about it at school today when some asshole athletes clipped her homework to the ceiling.”

“Language Carm. As for the cheering question, you know I can’t just give her a position because of that.”

“No I know, I just wanted to ask to see if you could do something maybe? At least give her a try out or a smaller role? I mean, it’s aweful she’s treated like this every day and I really think this would be a bright light for her you know?"

Mrs. Karnstein tips her head slightly with a small smile and reaches out to grab Carmilla’s hand, "Of course I’ll give her a try out darling. I’m glad to see this compassion is back after the last couple of weeks. How is school going anyway?” 

“Not bad, making more friends, trying to stay out of trouble as always Mama K, you know me.” Camilla smirks and grabs the remote.

“I somehow find that hard to believe. Oh, and what was the verdict at court today? Sorry I couldn’t make it."

"They gave me 10 hours of community service."

"On top of,” Mrs. Karnstein paused, "how many do you have?"

“24."

“Mircalla,” her mother drawled.

"I know Mom. I know."

"You have got to keep yourself out of trouble."

“I just said that was what I was trying to do!"

"I have to go with your Grandma to court tomorrow afternoon."

"Why?"

"Because she didn't go the other day."

"Why didn't she go?"

"She forgot."

"She forgot?"

"That's your Grandma for you. I still can't believe she stole socks."

"I wish she would have at least stolen a belt or something. I'm in need of a new one."

“CARM!"

“What! I am."

"Why didn't you say you need to go shopping?"

"Because I don't like shopping with you," Carmilla said.

"What? Why?"

"Because you made me try on those frilly things. And then sent the pictures to all your friends! It’s humiliating and it ruins my edge?"

“Whatever, it was one time and it made me laugh!"

"I wasn't laughing. I was humiliated!"

"You just didn't look like a bad ass."

"It hurt my rep mom!"

"Oh what rep?"

Carmilla laughed, “The hot, badass that lures pretty girls in of course” she winks and receives a bump on the shoulder from her mother. Camilla’s face slowly turns into a frown, "Daddy always liked me in those frilly things."

Mrs. Karnstein smiled sadly, "I remember he bought you the most ridiculous sweater. It had a cat on the front of it. You would constantly wear it, and when you didn’t you slept with it"

"I loved that sweater," Carmilla smiled sadly, mind wandering back to the journal she had yet to write in today. Maybe today’s post would be about the sweater.

"What I remember most though is when you guys would read together."

The brunette smiled sadly, but then quickly changed the subject "Is it alright if I go to Grandma's sometime this week?" 

"Are you going to steal socks?"

"No. Maybe underwear though."

"Underwear would be different."

"What Judge does she have?"

"Judge Applebee."

"Oh! She loves us."

"Excuse me?"

"Well Grandma and I always got her and she seemed to like us."

"What did you do flirt with her?"

"No," Carmilla shook her head, "but Grandma did."

"Oh my God! No."

"What? Now she doesn't really give us a hard time. She cocks her eyebrow and then scolds us and tells us not to do it again."

"I should kill both of you!"

"You'd miss us too much!” the girl laughed.

"As much as a pimple."

“Gross. So can I go over this week sometime?"

"As long as you two don't get into trouble."

"Alright," Carmilla chuckled.

"Pizza then?" Carmilla nodded and grabbed her phone to make the call, before her mother grabbed it out of her hand, “No, let’s go out for a change.”

\-----------

The following day, Mrs. Karnstein was approached by Perry, Laura and Danny.

“Morning ladies, to what do I owe the pleasure."

"We want," Laura started, “Jenna O'Riley to be able to try out for the squad."

“I see, well believe it or not i’ve already had this conversation yesterday and I-“

“We are considering leaving the team if you don’t look this through Coach and I’m sorry but when we leave so will the rest.” Laura stated firmly, Danny was rolling her eyes behind her and clutched her hand to her face in defeat. 

“I see Miss. Hollis. While I admire your stance yet question your tone, if you would have let me finish, I was going to say that I have already considered this option and was going to approach Jenna today with an offer for team acceptance. Was there anything else you wanted to lay on me? Or perhaps threaten me with?”

Laura’s face turned white and the other girls stood behind her not saying a word, yet their eyes were almost falling out of their sockets in terror.

“N-no ma’am, I apologize, but thank you.” Laura stutters and walks away, with the two others trailing.

“Laura what the hell was that! I know you’ve all of the sudden turned a leaf for Jenna, but that was just scary! She could have made us run laps because of your slip up! What’s gotten into you!” Danny blanched while Perry took this as her cue to split.

“Don’t acuse me Danny. I didn’t know she had already though of this! And you could have easily backed me up instead of standing there shaking your head behind me. Yes, I saw you in Mrs. Karnsteins glasses reflection.”

“Oh grow up Laura.” Danny barked, “When you’re done getting your panties in a twist over this whole thing, which may I say, is a bad idea, you can come apologize.”

“Wait a second. Bad idea? What does that even mean? I’m trying to do a nice thing for Jenna!”

“No. You’re jeopardizing our whole team for some girl who can’t even speak properly, let alone have correct motor functioning. I don’t know where you came up with this idea but I think it’s foolish.” The bell to begin classes rang and Danny shook her head and walked away.

Laura narrowed her eyes at the back of her girlfriend as she walked away.

\------

"Three of my best girls were willing to quit for her too. You must be influential"

Carmilla smiled, "Oh really?"

“You got it. Anyway, I told them what I told you last night, she can have a try-out, and I’ll very much consider the opportunity for her and our team. Tell her no later than 3:00pm sharp and if she’s late and my team turns on me, you’re grounded!” the mother ruffles her daughter’s hair and walks to the doors.

Carmilla goes to turn but bumps into on of the volleyball players. A very attractive, blonde, volleyball player Carmilla notes. The crash effectively begins to knock both girls to the ground but the brunette stables herself quickly and grabs the other before she stumbles, catching her into her arms.

“Whoa there! Are you alright?!” Carm breathes out, only inches from her face.

“OH MY GOD!! I’m so sorry! Thank-you, I’m fine!” the girl straightens up but doesn’t move from the other’s embrace, “Wow, great reflexes!”

“Ah just lucky. Are you sure you’re okay, uh..”

“Lindsay!” the girl cuts her off, "And yes i’m fine thank yo- wow! Your eyes, they’re so-“

“I know, there’s a little green in them.” Carmilla blushes and chuckles slightly, “Seriously though if you wanted to dance you could have just asked you know,” Carmilla straightens up herself and lets go of the girl.

“I’ll let you know next time, thank you again. Try not to knock anymore girls off their feet today Karnstein.”

Carmilla nods and gives a little soldier salut at the girl as she walks away. Brushing off her shins that gathered a little dust and turns around, only to see Laura walking past her in a huff of smoke, arms crossed, gaze straight ahead.

“WHOA! Where you off to so quickly Mario? We still have at least 2 minutes before class!” she rushes up to catch the girl. When she finally catches up, she notices the girl is avidly trying to avoid her. “So.. you do like me huh?”

This makes the girl turn towards her, pony tail almost whipping her in the face, “What?”

Carmilla smirks, “Well, you’re doing that childhood flirting again. You know, avoiding me at all costs while I’m obviously right next to you. It’s oddly flattering cupcake.”

“I don’t like you. I tolerate you. And could you please keep your PDA and public pick ups to a minimum while you’re in school please?” she barks out and continues to walk.

“First of all, what? Second of all, I think you’re jealous!”

“Why on earth would I be jealous of you?!”

“Well, I didn’t mention me, I was talking about Lindsay. You’re jealous of her being in my strong arms instead of you.”

Laura stopped right in front of the classroom door.

“I’m glad you got her name, and sidetone, i’ve already been in your arms.. they’re nothing too special.” she walks right into the classroom not giving her a chance to reply. Carmilla’s jaw drops and she walks right up to the seat next to the smaller girl, holding her heart in mock pain.

“I’m wounded, princess. And for your information, Lindsay and I collided, and I just happened to react with my quick reflexes and catch her before she hit the ground. She is the star volleyball player after all. It was my duty to save her!

“Whatever,” Laura balanced, obviously still unimpressed.

“I’ll tell you what, I’ll sweep you off your feet someday too. When you least expect it. And that Lindsay girl will be a thing of the past in your mind because you’ll be too busy being wooed.”

This makes the girl crack a smile slightly, visibly breaking her jealous demure. Carmilla smirks back knowing she won this battle.

"Don't smile at me like that."

"Like what?"

"You know," Laura said.

"No I don't think I do, you might have to remind me."

"No," Laura answered sternly.

"Why'd you do it?" Carmilla asked.

"Why'd I do what?"

“Jenna.”

This makes Laura really drop her act, “Oh that.”

Carmilla waits for a response patiently, scanning her face for anything in particular.

“Well for one, I like her better than you,” she began, “And I think I just wanted to show you that I’m not a cold hearted jock after all and actually do care about people.”

“I never said you didn’t!” Carmilla’s face falls and instantly looks confused.

“Well, that’s not what the rest of the school thinks. Cheerleaders and athletes are on top, so they think we only think about gym, games and ourselves. Hearing what you said Jenna thinks about herself made me realize how much I’ve been keeping up this charade and, I guess I just wanted to turn a new leaf.”

Carmilla’s face softens and she tilts her head slightly, “Real conversation number two. We’re on a roll cupcake.”

Laura smirks and dips her head, “I’m glad you seem pleased with my decision.”

“Someone isn’t?”

“Danny seems to have other ideas about the situation,”

“Screw Pippy Longstocking. Trust me, you are doing something that will feel much better than agreeing with your girlfrie- nope, I can’t even say the word. Gross.”

“You’re so blunt sometimes, you know that?” Laura rolls her eyes at the last part of the brunette’s statement.

"All part of my charm."

"How come I don't find it charming?"

"I haven't quite figured that out yet."

Laura began tapping her pencil to her desk, "So do you want to tell Jenna about her try out?"

Carmilla shook her head, "You should."

"Why?"

"You're on the squad! She’d probably be more motivated and thrilled."

"You don't want to tell her?"

"It's not my place cutie."

The girl nods, “Sounds like a plan.”

“Look at us, getting along for a full eight minutes almost, I must be growing on you pretty girl"

Laura rolled her eyes, "You really are something else."

"I know. I'm one of a kind."

"You're so modest."

"These characteristics make me who I am. I think you just wish your girlfriend was more like me."

“No way. I thank God everyday she's not like you or Kirsch for that matter."

"You must not want any excitement in your life."

"Why do you feel the need to pick on her?"

"Because it drives you crazy," Carmilla drawls out last part.

"It doesn't drive me crazy."

“Alright then, then it must make you realize how exciting I am and how boring she is."

“Sbe isn't boring she's sweet, nice, romantic."

"I can be all those things."

"I'm sure,” the cheerleader answered.

"I can romance you."

"I have a girlfriend. So I don't need to be romanced, not by you at least."

"Don't you know you're breaking my heart," Carmilla said, bringing her hand up to her heart much like earlier.

“I’m sure. Looks like you have girls lined up in the hallway, falling at your feet"

“But I don’t want them,” Carmilla hushes out, to which she gets a new and surprised look from the other girl. "It’s just killing me inside," Carmilla said. Laura hits her in the shoulder. "Owe! See I knew you wanted me. You're back to your childish flirting."

"I'm not flirting. You annoy me"

"Are you sure?”

“That i’m not flirting? Or that you annoy me?”

Carmilla just smiles her devilish smirk.

"Why do you have to be such a pester?"

"You know, if you want to insult me, you shouldn't put it into a form of a question. Because it's rhetorical and the answer I'm bound to give you is: I don't think I'm annoying and I don't know why you find me annoying."

“Why on earth do I even talk to you?"

"Because you like me."

“No. I really don't."

“Yeah. I think you really do."

"No."

"Yeah."

"Why are you arguing over what I feel?"

"Because it's fun."

"Go away."

"I can't, you see Ms. Johnston is right outside talking to coleauges and will be in any moment to start teaching. Then you can't rid of me for the rest of the day,” she replied. "Which I actually don't mind coming to school to see you."

“What? at your old school you never went?"

"I went a few times a week."

"And how are you in my grade?"

"Oh! I threatened the teachers that I would drink their blood or turn into a bat," Carmilla laughed. "I'm kidding. I did my homework and did well on my tests when I wasn't getting suspended."

“You're so weird."

\--------

Science came next, while Carmilla continuously flirting with her every period. Laura spotted Jenna sitting alone. Carmilla had yet to come into the class as she ran into Kirsch in the hallway and they began some weird brotastic handshake.

"Hi."

"Hello Laura," Jenna said uneasy. "Why are you talking to me?"

"You keep this one," Laura said, motioning to Carmilla's chair, "in check. And I like you."

Jenna giggled, "She's funny."

“She tries doesn’t she. So Jen, I have something to ask you."

The girl nodded.

"Well Coach K," Laura began. Carmilla came in, seeing the cheerleader talking to Jenna. She went back out into the hallway and pulled out her notepad, taking half the page to draw a huge smiley face with heart eyes on it before closing it back up and putting it back into her backpack. She listened back in to the classroom "asked us if there was anyone we thought that would be a good addition to our squad and your name was mentioned. So she wants you to try out. You're time is at 3 today and not a minute later."

“Are you serious?" Jenna smiled brightly.

"Yes. But I have to tell you Coach K isn't impressed easily, but I think you can do it."

"You think?"

"I do."

"Thank you!" Jenna clapped her hands and then jolted forward for a hug, catching the girl off guard. "Thank you so much!" Laura nodded, turning toward the door. She saw Carmilla walk in giving her a wink. Laura's face pinked. “CARM!"

"Hey chicky!"

"Guess what?"

“Laura Hollis has decided to dump the big red giant?"

Laura rolled her eyes, Jenna laughed, "No! I have a tryout for the cheerleaders!"

“No way!" Carmilla answered enthusiastically, grabbing the girls hands and swinging them about before letting them go. Laura looked on with a warm heart.

"Yes!"

"That's amazing J!" Laura said, holding up her hand. Jenna high-fived her.

"Will you be there for my try out?"

"Of course!" Jenna giggled. Carmilla turned her head toward Laura, giving her a genuine smile. The other returned it.

“Laura?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be there too?"

"Sure."

As soon as class was over Jenna skipped out of classroom, Carmilla laughed at the smaller girl. "She seems happy,” the cheerleader said as Carmilla pulled her chair out for her.

"She does,” the brunette smiled, Laura bumped the girl's shoulder with hers. The two girls started walking together.

“Carmilla."

“Yeah princess?"

“Three steps."

"Oh right! I forgot you like me looking at your ass."

“It really scares me that you are so blunt."

"I could be worse," Carmilla replied. Laura opened her mouth to say something in return, but saw Lindsay in the distance waving seductively at Carmilla. The brunette grinned politely and waved back. Carmilla sensing the sudden change in mood next to her glanced to her side.

"You alright cupcake?" she asked.

"I'm fine. I have to find Danny."

"By all means," Carmilla replied, feeling her stomach drop as she watched the tiny girl walk through the crowd. Carmilla tried to shake off whatever feeling was cursing through her body, but it just wouldn't go away.

The rest of the day went by uneventful. It was now three and Laura sat up in the bleachers to support Jenna. Carmilla spotted the girl and sat down on the bench in front of Laura, she leaned back so now her back pressed up against the bench she sat on. "Of all the bleachers you have to sit there."

"I like to be close to you."

"You like to bug me."

"That too."

"Is J here?"

"Yeah."

It was silent for a few moments, until Carmilla turned to her and cleared her throat.

"Dump your girlfriend and runaway with me to Canada to get married."

The girl genuinely laughed out loud "Hmmmmmmm, no."

"Well then you should let me take you to dinner."

“Again. No. Do you take pleasure in torturing me?"

"Yes," Carmilla answered simply with a smile. Her eyes sparkled up at Laura.

“Jenna O'Riley!” the girls broke their banter as they overheard Mrs. Karnstein shout. Carmilla turned her attention down to the field as Laura looked down at the girl in front of her, giving her a shy smile one that she wouldn't see.

"Hi Coach!" Jenna giggled nervously

"What do you got?"

"I heard," Jenna paused, looking up at the stands seeing the two girls. She waved, they waved back. "I heard you were looking for someone who can cheer loudly and have fun doing it, so this is what I can do!"

The girl began doing semi-syncronized dance moves to the music playing. It wasn’t great. Not even close, but she had the “fun” part down pat, she was working her tail off and had the biggest smile on her face as she twirled around and around.

"Ok. Ok. I've seen enough miss O'Riley."

“I’m not finished Coach and I know I can do better I promise!"

Mrs. Karnstein smiled a little and stood up from her chair, walking over to the girl "I have no doubt in my mind that you can. So Jenna, we are going to set you up with a uniform so you can get to practicing right away. You can be our person of lead. You’ll be leading our crew in and out of competitions; the whole team will follow you before and after beginning their routines. Your job is to be the biggest and brightest smile on the field, as well as warming up the crowd with your enthusiasm. Think you can do that?"

“Of course Coach!” Jenna bounded forward and hugged the lady, to which she patted her back and scooted her along to the girls watching. Carmilla smiled brightly and winked at her mother as she walked to the changing rooms. Jenna bounded up the bleachers toward the two girls. "Did you girls see?" Carmilla held up her hand, high fiving the smaller girl. Laura did the same.

“Congrats official cheerleader!" Carmilla exclaimed.

"I'm so excited!" Jenna smiled.

"Welcome to the squad," Laura replied.

"Thank you Laura. I have to go home and tell my mom! Bye guys!"

"You talked to your mom before I did didn’t you," Laura said.

“Maybe a little."

“So you really didn’t need me to do it in the first place huh?”

“I didn’t need you to. Jenna didn’t need you to. But I think you needed to do it for yourself.” Carmilla smiled genuinely and Laura’s face softened and smiled back. She was right.

"My mom's an understanding person, especially when it comes to things like this. All my Grandmother ever wanted was to be treated like a regular person. But in her eyes, and the eyes of a lot of people, she wasn't. All Jen wants to be is treated like every person, but she isn't. My mom can be hard on people when she wants, it’s how she gets her way. But inside, she’s a big softy. She’ll treat Jen the same as she treats the rest of the squad. I know it."

"I'll say this once and only once. You are in your own way kind of sweet."

"Oh my goodness did her majesty just compliment me?"

"Yeah, yeah, but I won't say it again."

"Like I said I'm one of a kind. And soon you won't be able to resist me.

"I wouldn't hold your breath."

"You know, if I did, you could give me mouth to mouth."

Laura rolled her eyes, "No I'd let Jason Nicks the creepy kid give you mouth to mouth."

"Eww, gross," Carmilla said, shivering at the thought. "Alright, I'm out!" she added, standing. "See you tomorrow princess."

“Carmilla?" Laura asked standing quickly, adjusting her skirt as she stood.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning to face Laura.

"Hopefully things will be better for her now."

"Let's hope," Carmilla smiled sadly. “Have a goodnight cupcake."

"Night," Laura replied softly, watching the dark haired girl leave.

\--------------

Sirens, lights, crying, holding hands, men in uniforms, more crying. "I'm sorry sunshine, I'm sorry bu-" the door busts open and her father is tackled to the ground in front of her, reaching out his hand to her tiny palm, only to get ripped away. More screaming, more crying, more noise. Carmilla jolts forward screaming and sweating through her tank-top. She looks at the clock and sees 3:14am. She tries to go back to sleep a while later and fails. Sitting at her window and watching the stars turn into sunshine. She pulls out her notepad hidden in her backpack and begins reading and writing until she hears her alarm at 6:00am go off. She sighs and replaces her notebook and heads down to breakfast.

"Morning sweetheart,” Mrs. Karnstein greeted.

"Morning,” her daughter yawned.

“Well, not to be blunt honey but you look like crap."

"I'm just tired."

Her mother smiled sadly, knowing the date was nearing, "What's going on in class today?” 

"I think we're baking in cooking class today."

"Sounds good."

"Yeah Kirsch and I are paired up."

"Is there a fire extinguisher?” 

"Yes and we know where it is."

"Good to know. Well hun I'm off to work. You better be there."

"Have I missed yet?"

“No actually, which I find suspicious."

"I know right?” the brunette laughed.

Her mother smirks and grabs her purse off the table, "See you at school."

\-----

Carmilla stood at her locker. There was no one in the school because it didn't start for another hour. She didn't know why, but lately she'd been coming to school early. She leaned forward, resting her forehead on the lock next to hers. She closed her eyes, hearing the police sirens, seeing the red and blue, the door busting open. “DADDY DADDY NO WHY ARE YOU TAKING HI-!" Carmilla felt a hand on her, alerting her back to reality as she jumped up and forward; smacking her head agains the cool locker door. Laura also jumped at the unexpected movement and retracted her hand immediately.

“Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you,” the tiny girl said. "I was calling you and you didn't answer."

Carmilla caught her breath, regaining composure, “No no, i’m sorry."

Laura looked at her questioningly, arching an eyebrow, “A-are you alright?” Laura asked concerned.

The other smiled, taking a short, almost unnoticed breath and smiling her signature grin "I'm good princess," she paused. "So," she grinned, "how'd Jen do this morning?"

Laura decides to let it go and continue on with the convorsation, “Really great actually. Your mom treated her just as tough as me."

“Excellent,” the brunette replied, turning back to locker, taking a deep breath in and out.

“Carmilla, are you sure you're alright?"

She faced her, smiling, "I'm good. I have to go though. Have to finish homework before class begins. I’ll see you in cooking cupcake" she answered, making her way opposite Laura. 

Laura watched the girl retreat, quirking her eyebrow; questioning why the girl said she had homework when none of their classes assigned take homes the day before. Today was also the first day since the brunette arrived to the school that she didn't banter with the cheerleader. She didn't flirt. She didn’t poke. Nothing. She may not know the girl very well, but she knew something was up with her.

By the time they reached cooking, Carmilla had barely acknowledged Laura. Laura watched the girl sit there, looking up at the door and clock occasionally. Usually by this time Laura had already thrown something at her or hit her with her notebook. They hadn't talked and Laura was missing it, even though she wouldn't admit it, she honestly did miss it.

"Hey pretty girl," Kirsch announced, sitting in his seat. "How you doing?" he flirted, bumping her shoulder with his.

Carmilla smiled softly, “Wilson.”

“HEY!” he hushed and leaned down to her ear, “I told you! Everyone calls me either by my middle name, or last name. No first names here; it’s Brody or Kirche!”

Carmilla just smiles and rubs his shoulder.

"What's up?" he whispered.

"Nothing. Just tired today. I didn't get much sleep last night."

“Damn. You have some cute girl keep you up all night or something? I thought you had stamina.” the jock said, wiggling his eyebrows. Carmilla didn't say anything.

"Ugh," Laura sighed loudly, turned away from the two of them. Danny came in, walking over to her. She bent down, capturing her lips. Carmilla looked up at the couple, hanging her head she went back to the conversation with Kirsch.

“So pretty girl, I was thinking of having a party soon. What do you think?"

"I think that’s an excellent plan."

“So, you're so helping me out then? I mean, I need my girl there with me of course."

"Hell yeah," Carmilla smiled back and winked.

“This weekend after the game?"

"Alright gang today you will be baking cupcakes!” Mrs. Peterson walked in, apron hanging so low that she was almost tripping over it. Mrs. Peterson has taught home ec for almost thirty years. She was a very old and very tiny old woman.. who everyone loved.

By the time the class was over, Kirsch and Carmilla had started a fire, but stopped it before the whole fire alarm went off, got batter on the ceiling, and broke their mixer. Carmilla was a tad upset, considering that she wanted to make at least one decent cupcake to give to Laura, but her head and heart really were not in it today. Today of all days.

"Well that sucked," Kirsch said as they both walked side by side down the hall.

"I don't even think I can say anything could've been worse."

The boy laughed, "Well we could have gotten, wait what is in your hair?" he asked, pulling a small chunk chocolate out of her hair.

"I was saving that," Carmilla laughed.

"Well my lady here is your next class,” the boy laughed. “Just so we’re clear, you are in for a party right?"

"Definitely,” the girl smiled. “Bye,” she hesitates and whispers, “Wilson"

The boy turned white and looked side to side, before swatting at the girl in the air and walking away quickly, Carmilla blew him a kiss and smiled as he walked away. She then spotted Laura, wrapping her arms around Danny’s neck. She leaned up capturing her lips with her own. Carmilla felt something rise in her, turning on her heel, she walked into the classroom.

"Hi Carmilla!" Jenna said excitedly.

“Hey bestie! Heard practice was brutal."

"So bad. She's tough," Jenna nodded,

"Yeah she is."

"But I love it!” 

"That's great bud!” Camilla smiled brightly.

"Hi Laura!” the girl greeted again.

"Hey," Laura replied, taking her seat, not even receiving a greeting from Carmilla.

The class went by quickly. Jenna was once again the first one out of the class. Laura packed up her things quickly and went to fall behind the girl, not wanting to disturb Carmilla in whatever broody mood she was in, until she felt a small hand on her forearm. "Can I help you?" Laura hesitated.

"Yeah you see I have a bit of a problem." Laura smiled at the voice.

"I don't think there's anything I can do for you. I mean, I think you have too many problems for me to help you with."

Carmilla smiled, "I think you can help me with this one."

"Let me rephrase, what makes you think I want to help you with your problem?"

"Because you are slowly starting to fall for my charms.”

Laura feels her face light up again, happy the girl is slowly coming back to her tricks.

“Hmm, I disagree."

"Mmm, I disagree with your disagreeing."

“Carmilla, you've given me the silent treatment all day so far. Why talk to me now."

“Ah I see, so it bothered you then?" Carmilla grinned cautiously.

“No, it didn’t, and don't smile at me like that,” the cheerleader said, walking in front of Carmilla. “However, I would like to know why haven't you talked to me?”

Carmilla stills and sighs before speaking, “I'm just tired today princess. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Well maybe you should drink warm milk before you go to bed. It always helps me sleep."

"Thanks for the advice," Carmilla smiled, “but I don’t like milk"

"So Kirsch and you-,” she paused, looking at the other girl, "you have something in your hair."

“Ugh still? Where is it?” the brunette asked, running her hand through her hair.

"Here," Laura giggled, rising her hand to her hair, pulling out a chocolate chip. "I am surprised I didn't find more in there."

“Well to be fair, I assumed I got it all out, or at least that Kirsch did" she smiled. "You can keep that. Don't say I never gave you anything." Laura threw the chip at Carmilla, who grinned wickedly at her, "You should have kicked my shin then thrown the chip, the flirting would've went better that way."

"Well it's a good thing I wasn't flirting with you."

"Are you sure?"

"I have a girlfriend."

“Blechh, still?"

"You're such a jerk."

"But I’m such a cutie."

"Watch your head,” the blonde said.

“Huh?” Carmilla said ducking and looked around.

"You might hit it on your way through the door since it's sooooo big,” Laura sing-songed.

Carmilla laughed, "That was a good one princess."

"I have a couple."

She nodded with a smile, "How did your cupcakes turn out.. cupcake?"

“I knew that one was coming, and way better than yours."

"Hey! Mine will have lasting impressions, mostly because they're on the ceiling."

“Honestly though, how did you guys manage that.” 

"I have no idea. I don't bake."

"I can tell. And the fire?"

"Don't ask."

"You and the beef boy together scare me."

"Awe don't worry princess I'll protect you."

"I need protection from you."

Carmilla gasped sarcastically, holding her chest in dramatics. "I may have to bust out the fact that you called me sweet yesterday."

"I'll deny it."

“Well, you're in denial about the feelings you have for me."

"I do not hav-."

"Just keep telling yourself that."

"How do you go from one topic to a completely different one?"

"I have ADD."

"I wish your ADD would kick in when you are talking to me and you would just go away."

"Cause I keep my focus completely on you."

“Hey Carmilla!” Lindsay, the volleyball girl yelled from down the hall.

"Hey," Carmilla replied sweetly, stopping in front of the blonde. Laura also stopped next to her.

“How was the rest of your night?”

“Umm.. the rest of your night?”

“Turns out Lindsay is our next-door, back yard neighbour!” Carmilla said enthusiastically. Laura didn’t say anything.

“It was fine, nothing too exciting after I saw you" Carmilla replied.

“Of course it wasn't,” the volleyball player answered, running her hand up and down Carmilla's arm playfully, to which she slowly retracted it uncomfortably. Laura looked down at her feet. Lindsay must have noticed the brunette flinch so she said her goodbyes and walked away with a small wave.

"So you were up all night with Lindsay."

“It isn’t what it sounds like”

“Sure”

“Firstly, why do you care if you don’t like me? Secondly, she was walking her dog and I was out cleaning my bike in the driveway when she walked by. Was literally like a seven minute ‘Hi Hello’ princesse, no need to be jealous.”

“I-I don’t care and I didn’t sa-“

“It’s fine cutie, I like you getting all jealous in front of me” the girl winked, “More importantly, will be going to Kirsch's party on Friday?"

“We’ll see."

“You’ll see?"

"Maybe."

"You should come."

"Why?"

“Well, I'll be there and I can show you how to really have fun."

Laura rolled her eyes, "I have a date on Friday."

"Ewwwww, with Ginger Lips?"

"With who else?"

"I don't know. You could have one with me."

“I’ll pass thanks."

"But I'm so much more fun!" Carmilla pouted.

Laura rolled her eyes, "Come on we have to get to class."

Friday finally came, Carmilla tried to forget about her nightmares, knowing that they would get worse as the day neared. But she wanted to have fun tonight. She wanted to forget everything.

"What up pretty girl!” her favourite boy shouted, as Carmilla walked through the crowd.

"I thought I was going to be early."

"Nah! Come on! Shots are needed!” the boy shouted, handing a shot glass. They both downed their shot easily. Which turned into two more and a beer later. The party soon became even more packed and Carmilla spotted her favourite cheerleader, dressed in black jeans and a simple white cardigan.

"So you came after all princess."

"Not by choice. I was perfectly content with going home early."

"So?” 

“Danny wanted to come."

"To Kirsch’s? I thought they hated each other?!"

“She's been trying to get on his good side lately for some reason. Thereforee, she kisses his a little and tries to minimize the pranks," Laura replied.

“Why?”

“Danny wants the athletic award at the end of this year, since she’s cheerleading, playing volleyball and track. Kirsch is the athletic representative and gets to choose nominees.”

“I see, what a suck up prick."

"Owe!" Carmilla exclaimed all too dramatically after receiving a pinch from the girl. "At least kiss and make it better."

"You wish."

Carmilla opened her mouth to answer, "Hey guys," Danny said.

“Carm!" Kirsch shouted from across the kitchen which made her turn toward where her name was being called. "Shot!"

"Hell yeah baby keep ‘em comin," she said. "You do look really good tonight though by the way," she added with a wink, walking away from both girls. Laura blushed, looking down at her feet.

"What the hell was that?!" Danny asked.

"What?"

"You were flirting."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you absolutely were,” the taller girl replied. "And you're blushing."

"Whatever," Laura snapped, grabbing the drink out of Danny's hands, leaving her alone.

An hour later both girlfriends stood outside, yelling at one another. Carmilla had walked to the screened patio outside, seeing the two bicker. She stood for a minute then turned back to the party.

"It's all you've been doing since she came to this school! You flirt with her! I'm tired of it!” the redhead yelled, the alcohol getting to both of them.

"I'm with you! I’ve always been with you! Why isn't that getting through your head!"

"Because you constantly flirt with her!"

"And you don't flirt with other girls?"

"I get their attention! Unlike yours! You never pay attention to me anymore! And I'm tired of not getting any!"

"Excuse me?!" Laura yelled.

"You aren't even letting me touch your boobs! We’ve been dating for months!"

"You are just like every other friggin teenager at this school!" she yelled, throwing her drink at her and marching away. She flung open the door. Camilla heard the door slam and quickly jumped up to follow the angry girl storming through the house. Pushing her way through the people, the brunette followed. She went after her out into the front yard and down a couple houses.

"Hey!" Carmilla yelled, grabbing Laura's arm turning her. "Princess what's," she began, but stopped when she felt a very sharp sting on her left cheek.

"Oh my God!" Laura cried, “Holy sh- I'm so sorry." Carmilla stood, shocked. Laura felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"Hey, he- hey princess hey!" Carmilla cooed, taking a very wary step forward.

"I'm so sorry," Laura cried. "I don't even know why I did that. I think I thought you were Danny and she jusy made me so angry."

"I'm fine. I’m fine I've felt worse I promise.. It was just the shock of it. Are you alright?"

“Danny and I we-."

"Broke up?” Carmilla interrupted, sounding hopeful.

Through her tears she smiled sadly, "No."

“God damn it," Carmilla said, snapping her fingers, earning a teary-eye’d smile from the girl.

"You wouldn't have a chance anyway. So don't hold your breath," Laura answered, wiping her tears away.

“Nope. I am going to hold my breath. I’m going to starting right now," Carmilla said, taking in a deep breath and closing her lips, her checks puffed out.

"You look like a drunk monkey," Laura giggled. "You're really going to hold your breath?" Carmilla nodded. "You better not pass out! I am not giving you mouth to mouth." Carmilla fell to her knees dramatically. "What are you doing?" Laura shouted at the girl. "This isn't funny! I don't have time to run and get Jason Nicks!" Carmilla lied back in the grass. "I'll go get him although I don't know where he is. He's probably not too far behind you because he watches you like a hawk!" Laura replied, starting to walk away from Carmilla but she caught her hand and pulled her back to her. Laura lost her footing landing atop of the brunette.

"Omf!” they both grunted. "Owe!" Carmilla laughed. Laura was quick to place her hands on the ground beside the other girl's head, pushing herself up from her. The girls stared into one another's eyes for a quick moment, but broke their gaze when the tinier girl looked away.

"This is your fault," Laura groaned, still not moving.

"I didn't pull you that hard. You're just clumsy. I don't get how you are a cheerleader, yet you do keep losing your footing around me," Carmilla said. "I must really sweep you off your feet cupcake," she added with a smile. Laura blushed, slowly moving off of the girl, lying on her back next to the other, "I think you should kiss all my boo boos."

"What are you, five?"

Carmilla pouted, "No. I just think it would be the nice thing to do. And I mean you did slap me for no reason."

"There would eventually be a reason you needed slapped."

"But not tonight. I was just being nice when I followed you out."

"Why did you by the way?"

"I saw you two yelling at one another and then I left the patio and you came running through the house like a horse," she answered. Laura sighed. "Do you want to go back to the party?"

"No. I don't want to see Danny right now."

"I'll walk you home."

"You don't have to. It's not far from here."

“All the more reason to walk you! Plus there's no way I’d ever let you, let alone a princess, walk home alone," Carmilla declared, standing from her spot on the grass. She held out her hand for the cheerleader to take.

Laura looked curiously at the foolish girl and finally slipped her hand into the brunette's, feeling herself being hoisted up, "Thanks," she replied.

Carmilla began walking in the direction Laura was headed before, "Come on princess your castle awaits."

"If you find out where I live you aren't going to like come in the middle of the night and sonnet me are you?"

"Sonnet you?"

"Read me a poem or a part of a play outside my window."

“Hmm, that’s not a bad idea actually! Is that romantic in your point of view?"

"I'm not telling you."

“I see, well maybe I should try it out then."

"I'll throw a shoe at you and then my father will call the cops."

"I know most of the cops anyway. They'll be happy to know I wasn't actually causing real trouble and just making too much noise."

"I'd hope that the shoe would just knock you out before my dad woke up."

"I ask that you don't throw a high heel. Those actually do hurt when they hit you."

"I'll find my pointiest one then."

Carmilla scoffed, "I'll just have to bring my shield."

"What would you say?”

Carmilla looked up at the sky quizzically, "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, Let down thy hair?" she laughed.

Laura smiled, "That's what you call romantic eh?"

"It's sexy. I mean, Rapunzel's hair was gold, similar to your darker blonde locks. Annnnnnd I just want you to let me in just like the prince."

Laura rolled her eyes, "This is me," she stated at the driveway

"I'll walk you to the door."

"You aren’t coming in."

“Awe really?" she grinned.

"Don't smile at me like that."

Carmilla smiled crookedly, "Like what?" she replied innocently. Laura turned forward, hiding her smile from the other girl, but she still saw it form.

"Thank you for walking me home," Laura replied, turning to face the girl once again.

"You're very welcome."

"Now you have to walk back all alone."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Can I spend the night if I say no?"

“Sure, right here on the front porch."

"That's just cruel," she smiled. "I'll be fine besides Kirsch has been messaging me nonstop to get back."

"Give me your phone," Laura said.

"Why?” she asked semi-defensively

"I'm not going to ruin it don’t worry."

"That thing is my life!."

"Who's phone isn't their everything these days?"

'That's true," Carmilla replied, handing Laura her phone, pulling it away teasingly, then returning it. Laura slowly pressed in something then handed it back to her.

“There. Now when you get back you can text me so I'll feel better.” Carmilla looked at her phone and saw a little crown next to the name “Laura Hollis” with her number inserted.

"I got your phone number? Oh my gosh, that was so simple. I didn't even need to ask."

"Shut up. And don't harass me now that you have it. Or I'll block you."

Carmilla laughed, "Alright princess."

“Thank-you."

The brunette grinned flirtatiously, "You're welcome."

“I told you to not smile at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Good night nerd," Laura said.

Carmilla leaned in close to Laura's ear, "Goodnight, goodnight! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow," she whispered.

"Romeo and Juliet," Laura whispered back.

"Goodnight princess," Carmilla said softly, stepping back off the porch, waiting for Laura to open the door. Once she got it opened, she headed for Kirsch's house. Laura turned her head, watching the bad girl walk away. She smiled to herself, forgetting all about her girlfriend and their fight.


	7. Chapter 7

Mrs. Karnstein stood in the kitchen sipping her morning coffee; brainstorming how she could approach her daughter about what was going on, and what the next couple of days were about to bring. She didn't want to just come right out with it, but it almost seemed like the safest way to go about it. She took a deep breath in and out, preparing for a argument. "There's something I have to ask you," she said, taking a seat next to Carmilla on the couch.

Her daughter looked up from her notebook, "Alright."

“You and I both know what today is. I just wanted to make sure you are going to be alright. I mean so far this week you've gotten three detentions in two days."

"I know," Carmilla said, hanging her head. "I'm sorry," she said sadly.

"I know this is hard for you darling, but you can't keep getting yourself into trouble."

"I know. I just don't know about today."

"You have to try and control yourself. I know it usually takes a while for you to lose your temper, but you seem to lose it quicker around this time."

"I know!"

"Should I walk around with you all day today?"

The brunette chuckled, "I think I'll be alright."

"Should I handcuff you to my desk so you don't do anything stupid?" she joked again, trying to lighten the mood.

"You might have to,” her daughter laughed. "I'll try to keep myself out of trouble."

"Because the most trouble you've been in seems to be today's date."

"I know alright!" Carmilla shouted. "Sorry," she paused, "look I'll try alright?"

"I'm sorry honey, I don't mean to upset you. I just wish I could make everything go away for you."

Carmilla blew out a breath and rubbed her temples before she smiled sadly, "Thank you Mom, really. Thank you for everything you've done for me. I know as hard as the day is on me, it’s got to be tough on you too, and I always forget that."

“Sweetheart, I'd do anything for you. You are precious to both of us and I want to make sure that you are safe and out of trouble,” she leaned forward to slip her arm behind her back reassuringly. “So, Chinese tonight?”

“Sounds good. But can we get it for take out tonight? I’m not in the mood to dress up and be presentable to the public really.”

“Please. Like you ever want to look presentable for public” her mother says sarcastically, gaining a smug grin from the broody teen.

\----

Laura saw the troubled girl walking toward her, she waited for the snide remark, but it never came. Instead Carmilla just walked right by without even noticing her. Laura wasn't sure why, but it bruised her somehow when the brunette said nothing as she walked by. She had thought after the party they were making progress, maybe even becoming friends. She closed her locker making her way to first period. She took her seat next to her, who didn't even look up from her notebook. Instead, she continued to write in it but almost shelter it to her side so the cheerleader couldn’t see. Once she finished her passage, she closed it and replaced it with her textbook, which she stowed away back safely into her bag.

"What no snide remark today?” Carmilla ignored the question and said nothing as she sat there. "Not even a 'hello'?" Carmilla stood quickly, moving away from Laura. The girl wasn't sure what to think, she was hurt when Carmilla stood suddenly and moved. Carmilla would always talk to her, now all of the sudden she wanted nothing to do with her. Laura wracked her brain all period, trying to figure out a way for the girl to talk to her. She didn't even realize that the period was over, because she was so deep in thought.

It was the same thing until cooking with Kirsch. "Hey pretty girl."

"Hey hun,” the brunette smiled sadly

"Alright what's up? You've been down all day,"

"It's just a tough day."

"No that's not true!" Carmilla looked toward the door, feeling her stomach fall seeing Laura and Danny chatting loudly.

"Is too," Danny replied with a smile. She leaned in capturing her lips with her own. The two had obviously gotten over their spat. Carmilla over heard the two jocks sitting behind her and Kirsch gossiping about what transpired. Apparently, Danny showed up the next morning with flowers and baked goods to make up for the fight. 

"They are gross. I don't know what she sees in her,” the boy said. Carmilla kept staring and suddenly Laura felt a pair of eyes on her and glanced quickly to see the brunette staring adamantly at them. She immediately the kiss, pulling the tall girl down and closer to her.

"Prick," Carmilla muttered.

"You should come over tonight,” the cheerleaders said, loud enough for basically the entire class to hear. "My parents are out of town."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I think it's time don't you?"

Danny's face lit up, “Yeah I do!" She smiled back at her and entered the class, taking her seat. Carmilla's eyes followed her.

"What you looking at El Vira?” the brunette was shocked by the blow and looked down sadly, causing Laura to feel guilty about snapping at her.

"Back the fuck off Laura," Kirsch replied sternly

"Sorry," Laura said softly, sitting across from Carmilla who just nodded hesitantly. The class went by quickly, as did lunch.

Kirsch walked Carmilla to science. "Are you going to tell me what's up?"

“It’s fine bro, like I said it's just a rough day."

Kirsch seemed unconvinced, “Look, I know I'm hot but I can listen, especially to another hottie like yourself. I know something is bothering you pretty girl. You don't have to tell me, but I'm willing to listen."

Carmilla smiled and leaned in for a quick hug that went all too quickly, but Kirsch none the less returned it before they parted, "Thanks Wilson, but really it's a rough day. Tomorrow will be better."

"Alright well how about tonight I cheer you up I'll take you to Olive Garden. I have a coupon."

"Nice. I'm glad you want to take me there only when you have a discount."

"Hey it'd be different if I was getting some after, but you keep shooting me down."

"It's because you are chivalrous. I told you it wouldn't get you anywhere. And to be honest it's turn off for me."

"So I should be an ass to you?"

"It may turn me on," Carmilla flirted.

"Walk yourself to class then!" Kirsch shouted, pushing her away. Carmilla laughed, "There's the first genuine smile I've seen from you today pretty girl."

"Thanks,"

"Well here you are Madame.

"So nice," she replied. “Anyway, I’m having Chinese with my mom tonight, but rain check when i’m not so gloomy and pissed?” the boy held out his fist for a fist bump and Carmilla rolled her eyes but returned it, dismissing the boy as he jogged to his class and she entered the science room, smiling softly at Jenna, trying to hide her true feelings. Laura was already in her seat and was watching the two girls.

"You're sad," Jenna said.

“No no J, I'm ok," Carmilla smiled sadly.

"No you're sad," Jenna answered. "You're allowed to be sad sometimes. That “Inside Out” movie says so."

"I'm okay."

"Don't lie to me Carmilla," Jenna said sternly. Laura smiled softly.

“I'm just a little sad today."

"Why?" she asked. Laura's ears perked up, hoping the troubled girl would spill what was going on.

"Alright class!" Neither girl was able to find out why. Carmilla left the class quickly, following Jenna out. Laura sat sadly in her seat. Carmilla had yet to speak to her. She missed their banter. She missed how the brunette would flirt with her, but at the same time she would throw in something sweet. They sat in their last period class. Carmilla hadn't gotten up to move away from the dark blonde and Laura didn't want to say anything to make her move. There was something about just being close to the girl that made her comfortable, safe. Carmilla kept her eyes on her notebook from before. That was until Jason Nicks turned around to break her concentration. "You need to stop being all frowny."

“And you need to stop watching me."

“I just think it’s about time you get over it."

Laura looked over at Carmilla who stiffened immediately, "What did you just say you little twig?" she said, leaning forward.

"I've read about you."

"Excuse me?!"

"It's been like ten years. It was in the paper I did some research on you Carmilla Karnstein.” the girl's breathing increased and Laura noticed her hands tightenaround the edge of her desk. "I mean he's been gone all this time, don't you think you need to move on. Quit mopping because you aren't as beautiful when you mope."

"Shut up," Carmilla said and the entire class began to draw their attention to the two, Laura noticed that the brunette’s knuckles were turning white.

"Good afternoon class."

Jason didn’t budge and kept turned around, now putting his elbows on Carmilla's desk, "You should really smile more. You haven't been smiling. I mean it has been years since he got bus-." With that Carmilla lunged at him.

“CARM!" Laura shouted, standing instantly.

"AHHHHHH!” the boy screamed like a little girl, falling to the floor with Carmilla on top of him. The whole class began laughing. Laura tried to pull the girl off of him, but there was no use.

"Get 'em Karnstein!" someone yelled.

“MS. KARNSTEIN!" Ms. Young yelled. "Let him go this instant!" Carmilla pushed his head hard, before getting off of him and kicking his leg with her own.

"Principal's office now!"

"Whatever!" Carmilla yelled back, leaving the boy curled up in the fetal position, tipping her chair over top of him for good measure. Laura maneuvered around the petrified boy and chased the girl out of the classroom.

“Carmilla!" she yelled, running to catch up with the girl in the hallway.

"Go to hell, Hollis! And take you damn girlfriend with you!" she yelled back. Laura stopped for a second then ran to the girl once again.

“Carmilla wait!" she said again, placing her hand on the brunette's forearm as she finally caught up.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled her hand removing the girls immediately, as she turned to face Laura, tears in her eyes.

Laura backed away from the frustrated girl, then forward again. “NO! I will not leave you alone!" she yelled back. Carmilla was breathing heavily and turned away from the cheerleader once again.

"I have to see the principle." Laura tried to get the girl to face her, but she wasn't budging. Instead she made her way in front of Carmilla who then stopped her marching. "What do you want Laura?" Carmilla asked softly, tears welling up in her eyes as she met her gaze

"I just," Laura started, but noticed how defeated the girl looked. "Hey," she said softly, lifting her hand to Carmilla's cheek, where a tear ran down it. With her thumb she brushed it away.

Carmilla took a giant step away from her, wiping the residual tears from her eyes quickly, "Look just go okay? I have to get to the principle before I go back to class.. if I’m allowed"

“But what was he talking about?" Laura asked timidly, placing a comforting hand on Carmilla's forearm.

"Why don't you go ask him," she spat, “he seems to know everything doesn’t he?"

"Because I don't care what he has to say, I care about what you have to say.”

Carmilla breathed out audibly and began moving around the cheerleader, “Jus- just go away please?” Laura grabbed her arm once more, “My dad was busted and imprissoned ten years ago okay? Are you happy now?!” she blew up, yanking her arm out of the girls hand and walked around the corner to the main offices. Laura stood their shocked and finally had her own tears running down her cheeks. She stood there for a few more seconds before semi-composing herself and walking back to class.

Once Carmilla rounded the corner out of the girl's sight, she slammed her back against the locker. She slowly slid down the lockers, bringing her knees into her body. She laid her head down and began to cry freely.

She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. "I got you pretty girl," Kirsch whispered. She turned her body, melding into his. "Shh, I got you." She cried into his chest. He kissed the top of her head, running his hand up and down her back comfortingly. After a little while she pulled away. "Are you alright?"

"No," Carmilla said. "but I will be. I have to get to the main office."

Kirsch nodded, "I'll take you.” as he held up his arm, Carmilla stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his midsection, while he put his arm around her shoulder. She rested her forehead against the crock of his neck as they walked toward the office. When they got there they stopped outside the doors, "Want me to go in with you."

"No it's alright."

"I'll wait for you around the corner alright?"

The brunette nodded and smiled, "Thank you Wil- I mean Kirsch." He nodded, squeezing her shoulder lightly. “When you’re this upset, you can call me whatever you like babe.” She smiled back and took a deep breath before entering the office; stopping her tracks immediately at what she saw in front of her. Sitting in the waiting chairs outside the door labeled “Principal”, a very nervous and fidgety looking Laura Hollis, antsy in the red chair. “Laura?" Carmilla asked softly.

“Umm, hi," she whispered back. "I'm really nervous. With all of my years in school, I've never actually been sent to the principal's office."


	8. Chapter 8

"And you’re here because.."

"I may have, accidentally might I add, knocked out Jason Nicks."

Carmilla chuckled, "How do you accidentally knock someone out?"

“I was all frustrated when I went back to class and, umm, my book was stuck in my backpack and, I went to go pull out my book and I pulled it out too hard and it hit him in the head."

"So if it was an accident why are you nervously sitting outside this office?"

"Ms. Young didn't see it that way.”

Carmilla smirks and takes a seat next to the nervous girl, "Don't worry the jitters will go away in a bit."

Laura's legs began bouncing up and down, "How are you so calm?"

"I was here yesterday.” Laura's legs kept moving so Carmilla rolled her eyes and leaned over to place her hand on her knee. Instantly, the girl's legs stopped their jumps, "You're making me nervous cupcake, cut it out."

"Sorry," Laura said, now switching to play with her fingers.

"Why'd you hit him?"

Laura sighs and ran her hands up and down her arms, "Sometimes a good princess just needs to keep her subjects in check you know?" Carmilla started laughing immediately. It was the first time all day she had laughed. She stopped quickly, closing her mouth, feeling guilty about smiling. "It's ok to laugh," Laura said softly, placing her hand atop Carmilla's, "I have no idea how you feel and I don't think I could begin to. But I do know parents and I know that your Dad would want you to be happy," she whispered. Carmilla smiled sadly at the hazel eyed girl. "He started running his mouth again."

“Jason?"

Laura nodded, "And I don't know."

"Were you defending my honor princess?"

"No," Laura huffed. "I see you're starting to feel a little better though.”

"I needed a punching bag. I'm guessing he was probably turned on that I was on top of him?"

“Looked that way,” the cheerleader said, scrunching her nose.

The brunette leaned over, whispering in her ear, "I tend to turn most people on when I'm on top of them."

Laura blushed, "You really must be feeling better." Carmilla smiled sadly. 

“Listen, I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to make you..” she trails off "God I'm sorry," Laura said slowly turning sad yet again,

"It's alright, princess. I hold a lot of stuff inside. I let it go on Jason, who in my opinion deserved it all and more, but at the same time I probably should have controlled myself."

“No you’re right. I know I don’t know the whole story, I mean, I’ve pieced together most of it now I think, but he deserved what he got."

"No he didn't, but thanks. Usually I don't come into school on this day, but then I normally end up arrested."

"Why did you come today anyway? Most people would have just skipped considering your circumstances” the cheerleader asked.

Carmilla looked up at the girl, where she noticed something in Carmilla's eyes, "Some people here have me coming back."

Laura smiled shyly, “The principal is better than the cops though?"

"Maybe. He could come up with a worse punishment than the cops."

"And what could possibly be worse than jail?"

“Well at least in jail I can see my girlfriend, Crack-head Cathy. Detention I spend alone."

"Well," Laura began, biting the inside of her cheek, “I'm hoping that I'm better company than Cathy."

Carmilla catches the girl’s slight flirting attempt, "I don't think so princess."

“What?!" Laura asked semi-offended.

"She doesn't yell at me for staring at her ass."

"Yeah, but is hers as nice as mine?” she tried again.

"Hmm, I'd have to have another look at yours," Carmilla returned, craning her head backwards on the chair.

"You should have it memorized by now."

"But it wouldn't hurt to see it again," she smiled. Laura began to stand, turning her head, smiling wickedly. “Nah, I don't think so," she spitted, sitting back down.

“Oh that was just a mean tease! Mean!"

"You didn't actually think I'd willing stand and let you oogle my ass did you?"

"Maybe,” the brunette smiled. "Thank you by the way."

"For what?"

"Just distracting me even if it's for a little bit."

"You're welcome."

"Miss Karnstein,” the principal interrupted, and then sighed turning back to his office.

"Good luck,' Laura smiled.

"A kiss might give me better luck," Carmilla said.

"Nice try," 

"Thank you again Laura," Carmilla smiled genuinely, giving the girl's hand a light squeeze which made the girl blush. Not only did the brunette call her by her actual name, but the hand contact made her flutter as well. Carmilla walked into the office and shut the door behind her.

“Carmilla, I do not enjoy seeing you here so much these past two weeks."

"I know sir and I'm sorry."

"I don't know what to do with you," he paused. "Detentions aren't working and suspending you doesn't seem like it will do any good." Carmilla sat silently, looking around the room because the man sat staring at her, making her nervous. "I'm going to give you a week's worth of detention, but instead of sitting in a classroom you will be working with the janitorial members."

"Cleaning?"

"Yes," he stated.

“Fair enough. At least I can keep moving right?”

“This will be the final option I can give out before suspension Karnstein. I respect your mother very much and I know you’re having a rough go, but I have to keep authority without politics coming into it here. Is that understood?”

“Yes sir. I understand.”

“You may go now."

“Actually sir about Laura Hollis."

"Ah yes she is sitting out there."

"It was an accident."

"Ms. Young said she picked up her book and hit a young boy atop the head. I don't see how that was an accident.” Camilla’s eyes shot wider and she looked at him with surprise, not initially hearing this perspective of the story. “Jason Nicks. He was saying things about my father."

"Miss Karnstein I'm very sorry about your father."

"Look he kept running his mouth. And I had just yelled at Laura. She was upset an-"

The principal held up his hand and looked at the stammering girl, "Have Miss Hollis come in."

Carmilla sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "Yes sir."

"Now out and don't come back."

Carmilla walks out slowly to see the girl back to bouncing her knees and biting her nails, "You're up."

The blonde took a breath and stood, running her own hands across her arms quickly as if to warm up, “Wi- will you wait for me?" she asked nervously.

Carmilla nodded, “Sure cupcake.” 

Only a few minutes passed before the door was opening again with a relieved look on her face and then a stern one when she looked at Carmilla. "What did you say to him?"

“What do you mean?"

"I just got a warning."

Carmilla shrugged, "Must be a first time thing."

"You said something to him,” the girl said again.

Carmilla said nothing and opened the main office door for the girl to walk through, "I don't see the point in going back to class now do you? Seeing as it's going to end in like two minutes anyway." Carmilla placed her hand on Laura's arm, giving it a light squeeze to guide her through the door first.

Laura rolled her eyes and took the gesture, “I know you’re just avoiding my accusation. But whatever you said, thank-you.” 

“I think I need to thank you cupcake. I needed the distraction. And you didn't have to do what you did," she smiled at the blonde.

"You're welcome," Laura smiled at the girl, "So the janitor huh?"

"Yeah it'll be a fun time."

"I'll make sure I put gum all under the desks I sit at."

"I'll make a lovely ball and give it back."

The bell rang, while they were making their way to their lockers. "I should get to my locker," Laura said.

“Try not to get in any fights on your way there princess.” Carmilla winked and then parted ways.

Laura smiled and rolled her eyes watching the girl walk away, smiling even more when she saw Kirsch sprint up behind the brunette and pick her up in a bear hug; earning a very high pitched scream from the now chuckling girl. The two continued to walk down the hallway and towards their own lockers. Laura smiled sadly, knowing there was more to the girl than she was letting on.

"Hey!" Danny exclaimed, leaning down capturing her lips. "You ready to go to your house?" she asked excitedly.

Laura looked past her girlfriend to the pair she was just watching. Carmilla was now writing in her notebook but stopped and caught the blonde’s eye which she returned with a small smile. Laura smiled shyly at her, turning her attention back to Danny who was still patiently waiting a reply, "I'm sorry. It's been a rough afternoon."

"I can help you relax," Danny said, running her arm up and down the tinier girl’s side and then leaning down to pepper kisses from her cheek to her neck.

“Stop Dan.” the girl continued, getting even more handsy. I said stop! Please," she said more stern, pushing her away and roughly slammed her locker, leaving a very confused Danny standing in the hallway.

———

Two weeks had passed since the principal office day. Carmilla had reverted back to her almost regular self and was slowly departing back away from trouble and posting that energy to more writing and flirting with Laura. She had written more in that journal every day than she had ever before; re-reading old quotes from her father, old passages she had written years ago, lyrics, photos, etc. She wouldn’t admit it to anyone, especially not any of her friends or Laura, but the journal was very theraputic and was opening her eyes to more than just picking fights and being broody.

Carmilla had just returned back home from her Thursday morning walk in the park before school when she opened the door to see her mother rolling the suitcase out from the closet.

“Are we moving or something?”

"I have a conference to go to in Vancouver Saturday until Monday. I wasn’t going to leave until tomorrow evening but I found cheaper flights if I leave today at noon so now i’m rushing all over the place,” her mother sighed, hair still in a damp towel. Carmilla giggled at her mother’s disarray and helped her roll the suitcases up to her room. "Are you going to be ok for the next couple days or do I have to take you with me?"

"Are there going to be hot teachers or cheerleaders there?"

"No probably more people like me."

"No thanks. I love you and all, but if there’s more people like you there I'll be terrified and maybe scarred for life."

Her mother laughed, "No problem darlin'. I told Grandma to come in and check on you. Now if you two end up arrested I will bail you out and then kill you two myself."

Carmilla dropped the luggage atop the bed and gave her mother a military salut, earning a laugh.

\---

“Am I hearing this correctly?" Kirsch asked excitedly. "You have an entire house to yourself, pretty girl! We need a party!"

"My Grandma will be coming over, but I bet we can have drinks with her," Carmilla grinned, closing her locker.

"I'm in love," Kirsch answered and leaned down for a kiss on the cheek before Carmilla laughed and swatted him away, “Get lost you big puppy."

"Seriously though. Party Friday night? I can bring a keg, my brother’s in town" he stated, wrapping his arm around the girl's shoulder instead.

“You know what, why not!"

“Have I told you lately that I love you?” the tall boy stopped and bent down to his knees to kiss her feet, earning odd glances from the rest of the people in the hallway.

“Have I told you lately that I’m flattered, but we bat for the same team?”

“Don’t remind me mama. Chat later!”

Carmilla rolled her eyes and rounded the corner, coming face to face with Lindsay, the blonde volleyball girl.

“Oh hey! I was just coming to find you!” the girl laughed and steadied herself and her books that almost dropped. 

“Hey what’s up?” Carmilla asked politely.

“I’m having a volleyball party Friday night and was going to pass along the invite!”

“That’s so funny, I’m having a party tomorrow too. Why don’t you just bring your team over to my place and we can just combine the two. Saves our neighbours the pain of two parties going on at once!” Carmilla smiled. The more the merrier after all, and Lindsay was a nice girl. 

"Will it be worth my while?" Lindsay grinned, earning a look from Carmilla who took it that the girl was flirting openly. 

“That part will be up to you, you flirt. See you around," Carmilla replied and continuing through the hallway towards class. 

“Hello my little chicken"

"Hey Carmilla!” Jenna replied with a giggle.

"So I'm having a party tomorrow you're going to be there right?"

The girl looked excited but then frowned slightly, "I have camp this weekend. It’s an autism peer camp that I go to every couple months”

"You're breaking my heart here J. Although this camp sounds super fun! You have friends there?"

"I'm sorry! Next time I promise! And yeah but they’re not as crazy as you"

"You better! And that’s probably a good thing silly," Carmilla smiled. She turned her head to look at Laura who was just sitting down and she gave her a small smile, to which the brunette winked. Class was dismissed early and Jenna excitedly jumped up and exited the room first while Laura and Carmilla were the last, obviously taking their time.

"Hey princess,” the brunette began. "I'm having a party tomorrow night. You should come and I'll even let you bring your lame ass girlfriend."

"Don't talk about her like that. And anyway, your “lame ass” neighbour who has the hots for you is actually having a volleyball party. So I think I’m obligated to attend that” the girl said defeatedly.

“Funny enough, I was just talking to Lindsay and we decided to combine the party at my place. I have a bigger spot and it will save our neighbours some stress of having two teen parties going on next to each other.”

“Well aren’t you considerate.” Laura said sarcastically. “Well I guess you can count both Danny and I in then."

Carmilla rose her arm up and patted herself on her back, earning a roll of the eyes from the cheerleader, “By the way, why are you guys still together? I thought you would have dumped her by now, or vice versa really."

"You know you've been very blunt lately."

"Well you deserve better."

Laura gave her a small smile, "You don't even talk to her so how would you know how she was?"

"I watch."

“Well that’s creepy now isn’t it. Blunt and a stalker."

"Well you're hot so I tend to look at you."

"God!"

"What?" Carmilla questioned with a smirk.

Laura chuckled, shaking her head, “Nothing you goof."

“You love it."

"Maybe," Laura said, picking up her pace so she could pass the girl without her seeing her blush, "Don't stare at my ass."

“You love when I do that too. You telling me really doesn't stop me you know. I think you like knowing I look,” the brunette smiled.

“No. I don't like knowing you look. I have a girlfriend."

“Yes thank you I know. And I don't mind."

"You are something else."

"It makes you more interested in me," she winked.

Laura smiled shyly at her, "Maybe.” Carmilla’s face lit up with the girl’s more obvious flirting and they walked together to their next class.

\------

Friday came and the school day went by quickly. Carmilla and Kirsch hurried home to start setting up for the party. Surprisingly enough, Kirsch was great with jello shots and cleaning. Carmilla barely had to prep anything and just sipped on a beer while she watched the boy putter. A couple domesticated jokes later, people were slowly starting to show. By the time they were finished at least a quarter of the invited guests had shown and the party was finally beginning to thicken.

“Carmilla!"

“Grandma hey! You made it!"

“Carmilla if your mother finds out she will kill you. The least I can do is say I came and supervised to make sure no trouble was caused” her grandmother air quoted the supervised part and took Carmilla’s beer straight from her hand to drink herself.

Carmilla shrugged her shoulders, "It's better than jail right?"

"I agree. Oh! Beer pong! Can I play?"

"Really Grandma?"

"I need a partner!" she yelled. One of Kirsch’s teammates excitedly volunteered. Kirsch and Carmilla watched as the two bonded and set up the table for the game.

"This will be awesome. I can't believe your Grandma is playing pong."

Carmilla looked at her Grandma questioningly, "Me either. Whatever you do, make sure she doesn't get tequila. Because it literally makes her clothes fall off."

“I love it! She's crazy."

"Yeah," Carmilla laughed.

"What's up with you and Hollis?"

“Nothing? Why?"

"Doesn't look like nothing lately pretty girl."

"Well it is. She has a girlfriend."

"Who's lame and a suck up."

"There's nothing going on."

"I think there is."

"Nothing," Carmilla laughed.

"She coming tonight?"

"I think with her lame girlfriend yes," she laughed again, checking her phone for the time. 

“Babe, you have way more game then her,” the boy said, patting her back. "Ready for some fun?"

“I’m going to go change into something else first then I’ll find you." Carmilla announced, stealing the boys drink much like her grandmother did to her own moments before. Kirsch held the other beer he was double fisting and clinked the bottles together and downed the drinks. “Sure thing pretty girl. Go dress up for hottie Hollis who you have ‘nothing going on with’” he imitated a girly sultry voice for the last part, earning a scowl from the girl as she bounded up the stairs to change.

As this happened, Laura, Danny and the rest of the volleyball girls and cheerleaders came in the door all together, as if a clown car exploded. Laura’s eyes immediately searched the area for the brunette but failed to see her. Danny leaned down for a quick kiss to which Laura half-heartedly returned and Danny, Lindsay and the other girls made their way to the keg that Kirsch was tapping.

Laura met up with Lafontaine and Perry who were making some sort of swamp-water, yet tasty, liquor concoction. Laura poured herself a small glass and tasted it tentatively. Laura noted it tasted like peach ice-tea and immediately poured a larger glass and danced around with her two friends.

After about twenty minutes, Lafontaine brought over three jello shots for the group. “So tiny Hollis, what’s the deal with you and Dan lately.”

“We’re fine.” Laura decided not to continue and just reached forward for the shot to change the topic of interest. Laf smiled smugly and retracted their hand to withhold the shot. “Fine then Hollis, I’ll try again. What’s the deal with you and young Karnstein hmm?” they arched their eyebrow to which they also earned a shove from Perry.

“We’re fine too.” Laura smiled with only a slight blush. Laf looked like they were going to withhold the shot again until Perry got a hold of it first and handed it to the girl.

“Speak of the devil and she will show.” Laf said sarcastically, causing the two girls to turn and see Carmilla entering the room wearing a lacy black top, leather pants and red kitten heels. 

“Wow” both Laura and Perry breathed out audibly at the same time, to which both girls looked at each other with confused expressions, but quickly reverted their gazes back to the brunette who was strutting in the kitchen.

“You made it princess!” Carmilla smiled as she approached the girls, saying her hellos to the other two redheads as well.

"Well actually I'd rather watch paint dry then be here but Danny wanted to come be with the team."

"Ouch!" Carmilla smiled, “Have you taken a trip to keg corner yet? Kirsch is helping girls with their keg stands. AKA holding their hips so he can look at their asses and then hit on them.”

“Keg stands?!” Lafontaine immediately grabs Perry’s hand and then makes their way to the keg, earning cheers and celebration chants from Kirsch when they arrive.

“I’m surprised you’re not there staring at asses and flirting your own ass off Karnsetin.” Laura flirts back

“Everyone I need to see is right here cupcake,” Carmilla moves closer and then catches Lindsay who is waving at her from across the room. 

Laura turns around to see what has taken the brunette’s attention away from their conversation, seeing Lindsay laughing with the volleyball girls and pouring a second drink; presumably for Carmilla.

"Ugh!" Laura groaned, taking Carmilla's drink out of her hand and downing it.

"Woah!” the brunette exclaimed, turning her attention back to Laura. "There was a lot of alcohol in that drink.” The blonde threw her cup back at her, pushing past her and heading away in a huff. "That was weird," Carmilla said to herself, looking back at Lindsay who was waving her over yet again. She smiled but then turned on her heel heading in the direction of where Laura took off instead of walking towards the volleyball girls. She was stopped a few times and didn't realize how much time had elapsed. It had been an hour and a half since she saw the tiny cheerleader.

"Dude!" Kirsch exclaimed, finally seeing the brunette for the first time in a while. "This is awesome! Your Grandma is kick ass!"

“Wait, where is she?"

"Swimming."

"What! Where? We don't have a pool."

"Umm?"

“KIRSCH!"

“What?!"

Carmilla left the house in a hurry, "Grandma!" Rachel yelled, seeing her running through the sprinkler in the yard.

“Carm!"

“Grandma no! Keep your shirt on!"

“Oh fine! Party-pooper!"

Carmilla smiled, "Great! My Grandma is going to be naked running through the yard!" she said to herself. She took a sigh and made her way back to the house, but was sidetracked when she saw Laura sitting alone out on the back patio. She slowly made her way up the steps towards the girl, "Where's the jolly red gia-,” she stopped herself, not wanting to start a fight with the obviously buzzed cheerleader, "your girlfriend. Where's your girlfriend?"

"I don't care," Laura said softly.

"Did you guys have a fight again?"

“Maybe? I don’t really know. I think I'm drunk though. I mean I've drank, but never been drunk," she slurred.

"You think?"

"I've never been drunk before," she mashed again.

"Why are you out here alone?"

"It's hot in there," Laura replied with an exasperated sigh. "I just kind of want to take my clothes off, which I think I might do that." Laura stood suddenly, wobbling slightly while she began grabbing the hem of her shirt. Carmilla dropped her cup and jumped towards the girl to stop her.

"No, no, no you don't want to do that cupcake," Carmilla said, pulling the cheerleader's hands away from her shirt and then pulling her shirt back down which was riding up near her bra. She let her hands rest on Laura's waist once they were settled.

“Why did you stop me?” the girl sad semi-sadly looking down at the ground, "You don't want to see me naked? I thought you liked my ass. You said I have a nice ass. Now I feel like an ass.” 

“Sweetheart stop saying ass,” Carmilla laughed slightly, trying not to break her stern face but failed.

“Ass ass ass” Laura began to sing with a smile, and then reverted back to her frown, "It's because I'm fat."

"You aren't fat," Carmilla said softly.

"I'm drunk."

“That you are,” she agreed.

"I have a girlfriend."

"I know honey you tell me constantly,” the brunette replied, removing her hands from the girls waist and taking a step away from Laura, who instantly became disappointed at the loss of contact. "You're sleeping with Lindsay aren’t you."

“Excuse me?”

“She likes you. And you like her and are nice to her.”

“I think she does, and yes she is a nice girl so she deserves to be treated nicely."

"Why are you so open about it?"

"Because it doesn't mean anything to me. I don’t 'like-like' her"

"So if it did mean something to you, you wouldn't talk about it?"

"No because that would be between me and that person.”

Laura sighs and crosses her arms. "I'm sorry I threw your cup at you earlier."

"It's alright it was empty. I kind of like drunk Laura Hollis."

"You don't like me sober?" she pouted immediately.

"I like both, but," Carmilla started and began to move closer, but was unable to finish. "I think I'm going to be sick!” the tinier girl blanched, covering her mouth and healing over. 

Carmilla moved quickly, leading her to the bathroom connected to her room, to which she emptied the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl right away. Carmilla held back the girl's hair, running her hands up and down soothingly on her back. "I'm never drinking again!"

The brunette laughed, "People tend to say that then the do the same thing the following weekend."

"I'm not lying," Laura groaned, sitting on the floor, leaning her back against the tub. Carmilla grabbed a washcloth, wetting it with cold water and crouched down to gently dab the girl's face with it. Laura reached up and grabbed the girls hand with her own, staring drowsily into her eyes, "Thank you Carmilla.”

The brunette sighed and held the gaze, "Do you want me to get someone to take you home? Or if you'd like you can stay here, not here here, but in my bed. Not with me or anything I'll sleep on the floor or on the couch if someone hasn't barfed or peed or spilt drinks on it or had s-"

Laura brought her finger up to the chatty girl's mouth, covering it and stopping her rant, "You're rambling shhhhh. You don't mind if I stay?”

Carmilla contemplated sticking her tongue out to poke at the girl’s finger but then remembered how drunk she was and she didn’t want to do that to the girl in this state; teasing or no teasing.

“No I don’t mind. Do you have to call your father?"

"No. I told him I was staying with Perry."

“Alright princess. I'll find your girlfriend. And make sure my Grandma still has her clothes on,” the girl stood and brushed the hair out of the drunken girl’s face before smiling and turning away to exit.

“Danny."

The brunette halted her exit, “Pardon?"

“It’s Danny. You never say her name.”

Carmilla sighs, and cracks the door open slightly, “In my mind when I say her name, it becomes reality.”

“What does?"

"That you have a girlfriend and that I'll never have a chance with you," Carmilla whispered, leaving the room. She didn't notice Laura's cheeks turn from pink to red, but Laura’s stomach did do a couple flip flops as she exited. "That's not true," she whispered to no one. 

Carmilla returned a few minutes later. “Kirsch is taking care of the party because there are only a couple people left. And we hired a DD cause that's how cool we are," she joked. "So he will take your girlfriend and the other volley gals home. And thankfully my Grandma has all her clothes on and is sleeping in my mom's room."

"Thanks. What about Lindsay?"

"What about her?"

"You don't want to get laid tonight?” the girl said not so much in an accusing tone, but almost a hurt one.

“I’ve already told you cupcake, I don’t want to get laid. Not by her anyway. She’s just an acquaintance that happens to be attractive and nice."

"You really aren't like most people are you."

"I'm full of surprises,” the brunette grinned and extended her arms. "Alright here we go time to move," she said, grabbing the drunk girl's hands and pulling her up. Laura wasn't quite ready when Carmilla pulled her however, so she lost her footing and began to fall backwards towards the tub’s edge. The brunette released her hand quickly, wrapping the other arm around Laura's waist so they wouldn't fall. Carmilla went to lean back to regain their balance but tipped too far and fell on her own back, bringing Laura right on top of her with a thump. 

“Oh my God are you alright?!" Laura asked quickly and with only a slight slur, placing her hands on floor on both sides of the bottom girl's head to lift herself up.

Carmilla let out a groan and blinked her eyes a few times “Yeah I think so. I'm fine. Are you-?"

"I had a cushion to land on,” the cheerleader laughed. Both girls stared at each other with concerned smiles lingering, until Laura felt the other begin to move her hands, "You better not try and touch my ass."

“Oh you’re no fun," Carmilla whined. Laura pushed herself up higher, placing a knee on both sides of the brunette, straddling her. Carmilla didn’t even have a second to make a remark so she removed her hands from the girl and placed them flat down on the floor. Laura stood up first and stumbled out of the bathroom and towards the bed.

"I must really sweep you off your feet, princess,” Carmilla said as she tilted her head slightly and remained on the floor to watch the girl struggle to the bed.

"Shut up!" Laura smiled. “Are you sure you're alright?" she asked, "You haven't moved yet."

"I'm kind of comfortable."

"How can you be comfortable?"

“Okay then, I kind of lied I'm in a little bit of pain from the fall."

"I'm sorry," Laura said sadly.

"I'll forgive you if you kiss me to make it better."

"You're relentless."

Carmilla laughed loudly and moved slowly, standing up from her spot on the floor. "I'll grab you something to sleep in," she replied, grabbing some shorts and a t-shirt. She handed them to Laura, "You can change in the bathroom for more privacy. If you can make it there that is."

Laura nodded, “I accept that challenge Karnstein," she answered, taking the clothing and moving into the bathroom.

Carmilla heard a soft knock on her bedroom door and moved to answer it. She opened it, smiling, "Hi."

"Hey. Everyone's gone and one of the boys is offering to drive the rest of the volleyball girls home. Did you want to come downstairs and have another drink with me? Or maybe a drink at my place?” Lindsay offered suggestively, licking her lips and grabbing Carmilla’s hand into her own.

“I’m sorry Lindsay. You’re gorgeous and a sweetheart, but we’re both too drunk and, honestly, my heart isn’t in the right spot for this.” Carmilla answered truthfully.

"Alright, but your missing out babe," she replied, leaning down capturing the brunette's lips in a not so quick peck. She trailed her finger down Carmilla's neck, the valley of her breast, her stomach, and then rested on the bit of skin between her leather pants and lace top. Camilla’s breath slightly hitched but then grabbed the girls hands to stop their journey. 

“Goodnight Lindsay.” Carmilla dismissed her and shut the door as the girl slowly walked away. All to which Laura witnessed the last thirty seconds as she quietly opened the bathroom door hearing Carmilla speaking. After seeing the display, she could feel the jealousy rising in her.

"You could have gone with her you know," Laura said bitterly.

"Jeez!" Carmilla jumped, bringing her hand up to her heart. She turned to face the tiny girl now dressed in her tank top and pj pants.

"You could've gone with her,' she repeated.

"I didn't want to," Carmilla replied, slowly making her way toward Laura.

"Why didn't you want to?" she asked softly, taking a step toward the brunette.

"I think you know a good reason why princess," she whispered back, only an arms length away from the pouting girl.

“Why Carm?" she asked again, taking another step closer and bringing her hands to connect with the other’s. Laura was inching even closer and darted her eyes from the pooling brown ones to Carmilla’s now faded lipstick. Carmilla took a breath that Laura caught and she began to close her eyes and lean in closer, only a breath away.

“Laura,” Carmilla began, “Laura I think I wan-“ 

"Oh fuck!" Laura exclaimed, pulling back, covering her mouth, running to the bathroom and slamming the door shut. Carmilla in a blur opened her eyes to walk towards the door and listen in; hearing the girl emptying what was presumably the rest of her stomach contents. 

A few moments later, Laura opened the door, walking back into the bedroom and seeing Carmilla making her bed. "Are you alright?” she turned to ask.

"Yeah I'm good now. I’m sorry I keep puking" she replied, running her hand through her hair. She stood awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other.

“No no, better to get it out now than be even sicker tomorrow trust me.” she finished moving the pillows and moved over to her dresser to grab her own pjs. “Your bed awaits you your majesty” Carmilla joked and pulled back the covers as she stood for Laura to jump in

"Thank you," Laura said, moving towards the bed and plopping down; laying her head on the pillow Carmilla just fluffed. Carmilla smiled and moved to the bathroom to get the girl a glass of water and advil to leave next to the bed. When she returned, Laura looked like she was already passed out on her side, so Carmilla left the room quietly and walked down to the living room. Once at the couch and fully exchanged her party attire for undies and a sports bra, she put her hands behind her head, thinking of the beautiful blonde that was lying in her bed and how the blonde almost kissed her.

Laura was also lying on her side, hands on her stomach, thinking about the dark haired beauty and their almost kiss. Both freaking out and wishing it would have happened all at once.


	9. Chapter 9

“Ugh what the he-“ Laura rolls over burying her head further into the pillows and grabbed the sides of her head to try and limit the pounding. She took a few deep breaths and lifted her head; squinting towards the light that was peering through the window. When her eyes began to adjust and the blurriness faded, she took in her surroundings. The room was decorated with posters emanating classic films, motorcycles and tattoo designs. Towards the front of the room was a bookcase that was loaded top to bottom with books and texts. To her immediate side was a tiny black bedside table with a bottle of water and two little red pills; assuringly Asprin or some sort of painkiller. Laura downed the tiny gifts right away and motioned her way out of bed. 

On the couch, Carmilla lay semi-peacfully. Well, as much as someone can on a tiny sofa. Laura took in the girl’s appearance; wearing only a bra and assumingly shorts.. she couldn’t really see under the blankets. She admired the girl’s toned stomach and collarbone; not realizing the girl had such a solid figure under all of those clothes. 

Carmilla shifted, opening her eyes slowly, Laura turned her head away from the awaking girl. She smirked tiredly and reached behind the couch for her shirt, standing up and pulling it over her head and fixing her crooked boy shorts. “Morning Princess. How are you feeling?"

"Like an hippo is resting on my head. What happened last night?” the blonde asked bringing her hand up to her forehead, then rubbing her eyes.

"You don't remember any of last night?"

Laura looked up at the ceiling intently, "Uhh, my fight with Danny. That's the last thing I remember. Did I do something stupid?"

Carmilla chuckled, "No," she answered, not telling the cheerleader they almost kissed.

"Oh thank God! I thought maybe," Laura started, "never mind."

Carmilla looked at her curiously, part of her wanting to know what the blonde was going to say. "You did throw up last night a lot," she answered.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright at least you made it to the bathroom. And then you tried to take your clothes off outside, while there were people still inside."

“Oh my God!"

"Don't worry. I stopped you."

"Thanks. At least that's all I did."

Carmilla smiled sadly and then began sauntering to the kitchen, "Do you want some breakfast? I make some mean eggs and pancakes."

"Will they kill me?"

"They haven't killed anyone yet. And if you go back through all the fairytales I don't believe any princess has ever been poisoned by pancakes. That being said, you could possibly be the first one. So I can't make any promises, but if it makes you feel better you have your very own white- er, black night in front of you."

Laura laughed and sat down at the island, "Really? Because the only thing I see is a court jester."

"Nice. You catch on rather quickly."

Laura smiled, "How can you make breakfast, but you can't even bake a cake in Home Ec?"

"You don't bake pancakes you put them in the pan and let the devil heat do it’s thing."

"But you're mixing with the pancake mix."

“Well that mixer in Home Ec hates me," she answered.

"They better be good."

Carmilla walked toward, whispering huskily, "You'll have an orgasm in your mouth," then walked toward the kitchen. Laura’s face reddened and then stood up to follow her. She noticed the brunette struggling to reach the flour.

"I can get that you know."

"I can get it," Carmilla said, jumping much like that day at school. Laura came up behind her reaching over and grabbing the flour. “There. Why do you keep things in such high places anyway? You’re obviously not that much taller than me, but at least I can jump. You need a step stool"

“We keep things out of reach for grandma when she comes over. Lady gets into everything" Carmilla mumbled. As she opened it, she ripped the bag to far causing flour to get all over Laura. She laughed, "Sorry!" she continued laughing, "My bad princess."

"Funny," Laura said not amused, grabbing a handful of flour throwing it at the laughing girl's face. Soon all the ingredients were being thrown back and forth, both girls laughing hard. Laura went to throw another handful of flour, when Carmilla caught her wrist, pinning it against the counter. The girl took a step forward, pinning the cheerleader's body with hers against the counter. Laura noticed something in the chocolate eyes of the dark beauty covered in white powder, something that surprised, something that she wasn't quite sure what it was. She slowly lifted her free hand, as she was about to cup the girl's cheek, Carmilla's phone rang. Carmilla slowly backed away with a sigh and Laura released a deep breath.. unsure why.

"Hey Mum." Laura heard. "No everything's good." She turned back to the counter, seeing the mess she slowly began cleaning up. "Alright I'll talk to you later. Love you too. Bye." Carmilla entered the kitchen, "You don't have to do that."

"Well I helped make it so I can help clean it," she replied, tension mounting in the room

"Alright! Well now that everything is opened I can make you breakfast. If you want you can shower and I can wash your clothes for you. You can just put on the clothes from last night," Carmilla said, trying to ease the tension.

"Alright, but don't poison me. And how do I know you won’t walk in on my in the shower?!"

Carmilla turned facing Laura, placing her hand on her heart, "I would never do such a thing. Either of those things! Well, maybe the latter with an invite. Maybe just a love potion so you'd fall deeply in love with me. But that wouldn't be necessary because you are already in love with me."

"You wish," Laura rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't be surprised if you tried something like that."

"But I could poison you and make my kiss be the only thing that could wake you up."

"And when I'd wake up, I'd slap you."

“Ouu that sounds fun! Do you promise?"

Laura cocked her eyebrow, "I'm not going to shower. If you say you make good waffles I want to see how they are made."

"I don't have a love potion on me if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm not if they're as good as you say I want to see how they are made."

"Alright," Carmilla said. "But you can't steal my recipe."

"Ok,"

"Tell me something about you I don't know,"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Whatever you'd like to tell me."

"Will you tell me something about you?"

"It depends."

"On?"

"On what you tell me."

"I've never been out of the State."

"Really?"

"No."

"Hmm."

"Have you?"

"Yeah. My cousin tours so I go see him a lot. So to answer your question, yes I have been out of State on many occasions."

"Tell me about your cousin," Laura answered.

"What do you want to know?"

"How'd he get where he is?"

"Luck."

"That's it?"

“He’s a decent dancer. He got scouted at So You Think You Can Dance, but didn’t make it far. Next thing you know, he’s getting a call from Britney Spears and she needed some more dancers for her Vegas show. Now she’s touring so he’s all over the place."

"That's so cool! Are you two close?"

"Yeah it is. I just don't get to see him a lot, but we were always close growing up when my dad-" Carmilla stopped herself and stopped her mixing as well, she shook her head and turned up to face the girl with a smile. "What about your family?"

Laura didn’t know how to take the sudden change, but she gave the girl a glance. Carmilla went back to mixing and didn’t meet her eyes so she continued on, "Well my Dad's a firefighter, and my mom passed away when I was really little. My dad has a girlfriend though who is super nice, she’s a nurse. They’ve been together for probably 4 years now. They seem happy. She’s fairly religious though so it makes the Danny situation tricky at times. But I know she loves my dad a lot so she would never do or say anything to ruin anything; with him or me really."

"And are you?”

“Am I what?”

“Religious"

"I don't know. What I used to think was wrong is turning out to be right," Laura said, looking shyly at Carmilla.

"God loves all his children or so I've heard," Carmilla smiled.

"You aren't the religious type are you?"

"It's hard to believe in something after he's taken so much away from you," Carmilla said quietly.

Laura smiled sadly at the still flour-covered girl, "So if I remember correctly your party was quite a hit," she said, changing the subject.

"Yeah my Grandma had fun."

"I saw her playing beer pong when I came in last night."

"Yeah. And then she ran outside in the sprinkler. I swore last night she was going to have her clothes off."

"Scary," 

"I'd be scarred for life."

"Thanks for taking care of me last night."

"I thought you didn't remember last night," Carmilla smiled at her.

"I don't but I ended up in your bed with your clothes on so I'm assuming you took care of me."

"Don't worry I didn't see your ass or anything. You managed to change on your own. I just made sure I didn't hear any crashes. And then I went to find your girlfriend to make sure she and the jocks were leaving safely."

Laura smiled, “Danny."

"What?” the brunette turned away from the mixing bowl.

“Danny is my girlfriend's name. How come you never say it?"

"You asked me this last night.” Carmilla laughs slightly

"I don't remember last night."

Carmilla chuckled some more, "I don't like her, and therefore, she doesn't get a name."

"You aren't going to tell me why are you?"

"Maybe someday," she smiled. "So the batter is ready. Your pancake should be done in a minute or two."

"I did have fun last night."

"You had fun at my house? I'm shocked!" 

"Yeah well I guess it was better than watching paint dry."

"What did I tell you? I'm a fun time," Carmilla said, lifting the pancake after a moment and placing it on the plate. "Here you go princess. I believe there's some fruit in the fridge if you want that or syrup."

"Thanks," Laura smiled, mouth watering at the sight.

"You'll never eat a pancake from anywhere else."

"Is that a guarantee?"

"Yeah."

"And what if I had better?"

"Then I guess you'll have to come back over for breakfast and let me perfect it, but you've never had one better."

"You're very cocky."

“Confident,” Carmilla corrected, "I know what I'm good at,” she winked.

Laura rolled her eyes and proceeded to taking a bite, "Oh God!" Laura moaned un shamelessly

Carmilla grinned with her eyes shooting up, “Satisfied."

"Shut up!” the cheerleader said, ripping a piece of her pancake off and throwing it at Carmilla, who of course caught it right in her mouth.

"Can't you just flirt with me normally?"

"I'm not flirting with you."

"You're just in denial lady."

"I think you're in denial of the fact that I'm not flirting with you Manhands!" Carmilla placed her plate down on the table, coming up to Laura. She took a strand of hair into her fingers and twirled it around before caressing her cheek down from her eyebrow to her chin. Laura felt shivers run up and down her spine, "What are you?" Laura started but stopped, when Carmilla's hand moved to her neck than down her arm, stopping atop the girl's hand.

Carmilla leaned in close to Laura's ear, "I believe my hands are anything but manly darlin'," she whispered, tapping the top of Laura's hand with hers before stealing her fork and a bite of her pancake; winking as she sat down to work on her own food now.

“Ugh, now I really have to shower!" Laura said, fighting off the blush.

“A cold one I bet,” Carmilla winked once more and ate the strawberry a top her pancake with a pop.

“Hardly, I just don't know where your hand has been."

"It was doing all sorts of things earlier as I thought of you lying in my bed."

"Oh my God!" Laura exclaimed. “Stop!"

"I'm kidding," Carmilla laughed, looking down at her plate.

Laura smiled at her, "What are you doing today?"

"In about three hours I have to meet my probation officer and than community service for the rest of the day."

"Sounds fun."

“It won’t be too bad. I get to go paint the side of a day-care!"

Laura smiled, “Those poor children,”

“Children love me,”

“Probably because you are a child,” she stops suddenly, "Oh my God!"

“What?!" Carmilla said alarmed, almost choking on her food.

"Where's Danny?"

"What?"

"Oh my God I forgot all about her!" Laura exclaimed. Carmilla smiled wickedly and finished chewing her bite “Stop th- why are you smiling like that?!"

"You forgot about her."

"Shut up! Where is she?"

"I sent her home last night with a DD with the rest of the volley girls."

Laura released a breath, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. So after this whole time you just think of her now atfer we talked about her earlier."

"Well it's because of this pancake I got distracted."

"Told you it was good. And you so had an orgasm in your mouth. My breakfasts are better than sex."

Laura looked down at her plate and twirled around the remaining syrup, "I wouldn't know," she said softly.

Carmilla looked up at her, "Never?" Laura shrugged, looking down at her plate still. "You shouldn't be ashamed of that."

“Danny wants to and she keeps, I don't know."

"Don't let her pressure you into doing something you don't want to do. It's not a bad thing."

"I'm not waiting you know until marriage."

"It's alright if you are."

"I just,” she pauses and looks up to the ceiling and then to Carmilla, “How can you be so free about it?"

"Because I lost mine in grade ten.”

“And you’ve slept with a bunch of other’s since then too?”

“I wouldn’t say a bunch, but a few. To me, sex isn’t that big of a deal, but I know for some people it is! I was lucky enough to share my first time with a really good friend. We were both interested in each other and it lasted about a year after it happened. Some people just need to wait longer than others to get comfortable. It’s not a bad thing cutie, and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

“So you don’t think I’m weird for being a virgin with a girlfriend?”

“Keep it until you think it’s right cupcake. You’ll know when the time is right"

Laura gave her a small smile, "There's more to you isn't there?"

"I'm like an onion. A less smelly, more attractive onion."

"So slowly your layers are being removed."

Carmilla smiled, "Slowly."


End file.
